Never catching a break
by THG-District12
Summary: Allison and jackson leave beacon hills after the kanima crisis. Scott acts like a lost puppy while stiles tries to live in peace while it lasts. Now Derek starts to act werid to stiles and it leads to something more. The peace in Beacon hills dies quickly when a pack comes in and the alpha is looking for a mate. She will destroy anything or anyone in her way. Mpreg. Sterek.
1. Two weeks later

**Warning: This story will take place two weeks after season two. I will also change the storyline a bit so no alpha pack talk because season 3 just started so yeah. But I am planning at making a sequel to it. I just finished seeing the second episode of teen wolf and I'm freaking out here. Derek has a sister again! And everything else in the episode and Erica, Allison, Isaac and Ms. Morrell is with the alphas….yeah. So I'm thinking about the sequel being based on the alpha pack but I don't know yet. So if you guys are think that I should make it based on the alpha pack then review. Also there will be sterek in this story. Now to the story part! **

The two friends pushed to school doors open entering a hallway filled with teens talking to each other waiting for the bell to ring to signal the start of class. The two walked through the hallway talking

"Do you know where she went" asked the tanned boy with the uneven jaw

"If I knew where she went I would have told you already," Said the one with the buzz cut "I would have told you three hours ago if I knew something about the girl that tries to kill us all"

The tanned boy looked up and the other with a confused face, "I don't think that she tried to kill you, stiles"

"Yeah I know that but she didn't say that she would kill anyone that got in here way and anyone that were with Derek" said Stiles

"I haven't seen Derek since the whole Jackson thing" said Scott as he put in the combination to his locker

"I went and visited him Thursday and Saturday, but he was acting really weird"

"What do you mean?" asked Scott after he got everything he needed.

"I don't know. He was acting nicer? He still had the sour Grr-face on but he didn't throw me against a wall or anything. He was actually nice."

"Well that's weird he's never nice to you. Did you see peter?" Scott and stiles walked into the library and sat down on one of the empty tables.

"Yeah I saw that creep. Why can't werewolves stay dead? I swear, first peter then Jackson"

Both boys stayed until the bell rang and headed for their first class. It's been two weeks since they stopped Jackson and Gerard. Since then things have slowly gotten back to normal except that Jackson soon left town and Scott hasn't heard anything about Allison since their 'break-up' in her room.

As they took their seats in class Scott took a seat on Lydia's right side and stiles choose the seat behind Scott.

"Hey, Lydia, have you heard anything about Allison?" asked Scott leaning to her waiting for an answer

"She's in independent study from what I know," said Lydia while applying lip gloss "but we all know the real reason why she's not here" Lydia went back to her lip gloss.

"Well, who can blame her right? She just kind of went mad and wanted revenge because her psycho of a grandpa manipulated her into shooting arrows at everything that involved wolves" stiles looked up from his phone and saw Scott and Lydia looking at him with 'are you serious' look on their faces, "what? Well, she did" muttered stiles

"Do you know if she's as home because I haven't heard or seen her since that night" said Scott ignoring stiles and went back to integrating Lydia.

"Look Scott, all I know is that she went on independent study for who-knows how long alright? Even I'm thinking about joining her since I'm still taking all of this in. All of this is insane."

All three stayed quiet as the teacher to their history class walked in. Stiles wasn't really paying attention. He was pretending to write down things that were being put on the board but he was actually making his own bestiary. He was writing all the things about the kanima, the goo that paralyzes the victims and the part where the kanima looks for a master.

Scott's thought were on Allison. He knows that they broke up in her room but he still cared for her. He knows that Derek didn't approve of her from the beginning but since she tried to kill him and his pack, Derek doesn't want her near him or he might do something he won't regret. He tried calling her and texting but nothing has worked. He talked to stiles about it he kept sating to let it go and forget about her.

Their next class in uneventful, they sit, pretend to take notes and leave. In chemistry stiles and Scott sit together. Stiles was on his phones looking up things about werewolves. Just when he was about to put it away he felt like if someone was looking at him. He looked up and noticed that no one was looking at his direction. Next he turned to the windows; stiles looked outside and thought he can see an outline of a person. He starts to lean towards the window to get a better look...

"Mr. Stilinski!" Mr. Harris yelled and also slammed a chemistry book to add some effect.

Stiles jumped and also his chair slipped under him since he was leaning he didn't notice he was tipping the chair a bit. Stiles quickly got to his feet but his balance was a bit off. He fixed his chair and sat on it and looked at Mr. Harris.

"Um...Yeah…yes...The answer is yes." Said Sties

Mr. Harris just looked at him with an unamused face; "Great then, I'll see you at detention after school in the library" he turned and went back to writing on the board.

Stiles banged his head on the table but quickly regretted it and started to rub his forehead. His mouth opened to cry out in pain but covered his mouth with his hand. Scott was trying not to laugh or else he will get detention as well.

"Shut up, Scott" muttered stiles

Just then Scott's phone ringed as he got a text message. Everyone turned their heads to him and scoot quickly tried to pull it out and shut it off.

"Mr. McCall I hope that in detention you will be able to shut your phone off before. I'll see you there after school." Now it was Scott's turn to bang his head on the table.

After school Scott, stiles and a few other kids walk into the library with Mr. Harris for detention. Scot and stiles sit at one of the tables, the other students pick to sit alone or with someone they know.

"It's a go thing that there aren't no supernatural thing go one," said Stiles as he put his head on his arms "I needed a break"

"How you think I feel?" asked Scott "I had to fight and work undercover for Gerard"

"Ugh! Don't say that name. Every time I hear or think about him my skin crawls. What a psycho, I'm not sure who was worse, Matt or Gerard. Oh god, you know what I just remembered? I remembered when matt and Jackson where here with us and Jackson wrecked the entire library."

"Stiles, you rambling" said Scott looking around to see if anyone heard.

"How can I not? I have some bad memories in here. I'm not talking about all the detention I got but remember when Jackson was just standing there and writing on the board without looking at it? Now that was really freaky"

Stiles stopped talking when he noticed that Scott wasn't paying attention. He eyes were on his phone and was texting someone.

"Umm…Scott who are you texting?" asked stiles. He was leaning over and trying to see the name of the person.

"Huh? Oh, no one" Scott put his phone down and looked at stiles with a nervous smile

Stiles quickly snatched the phone, Scott tried to get it back but stiles was looking through his messages and saw he was sending Allison text messages to Allison again.

"Scott, seriously, you have to stop this. She broke-up with you," stiles is hoping Scott will get into his head the he has to stop this, "I would also ignore you if kept sending me messages. I hope and also think she got a new phone and number"

"You think she got a new number? Maybe I can get Lydia to give it to me"

"What! No, no, no! You will not to anything alright?" stiles wanted to knock some sense into his werewolf best friend "Jesus, Scott, you have to stop this alright? Why am I the only smart one here?"

"I don't know but I have to see her. I have to know if she's alright ok?" Scott was almost pleading at stiles about Allison.

"When she's ready to talk to you she will. When she doesn't want to kill anyone or any werewolves then she will come back. Till then…stay away anything that has to do with Allison"

"Why are you so against Allison all of a sudden?" asked Scott

"How many times to I have to tell you? She tries to kill Derek and Isaac. You should have seen Erica and Boyd when they were trapped at her house" stiles remembered the fear in their eyes. How he couldn't do anything to help them.

"I never heard you defend Derek before, so why now?" Scott now had a scowl on his face.

"I…I don't know. I feel that I should or something." Now that stiles is thinking about it he always felt like that. It was been getting stronger.

"So you feel that you should defend him. When did you start liking him?"

"I don't know Scott. I always felt like that. I don't know why but I do."

After an hour of putting the books back on their rightful places on the shelves everyone leaves. Scott gives stiles a lift home and leaves to pick up his mom from the hospital. She had been expecting that her son is a werewolf but she still is getting used to the idea.

Stiles walks to his door and sees that the driveway is empty. So his dad is still at work. He opens the door and drops his backpack and does upstairs, He goes to the bathroom, he looks at his own reflection and starts running his hands through his hair that's starting to grow a bit longer. His body stiffens when he sees a shadow pass by, Stiles reaches for the small pocket knife and flips the small blade.

In the hallway, all the doors are closes expect for his room. He walks in and sees that the window is wide open. A bird flies and its shadow runs through his room and the hallway. He relaxed and put the knife away. He turned around to go back to the bathroom and jumped when he saw Derek standing behind him.

"Oh my god! Derek what the hell! If you keep doing that I won't make it to my twenty-first birthday if you keep doing that."

Derek just stood there with his signature scowl on his face. As he stood their looking at stiles his face slowly lost the scowl and that frown. When the scowl left he looked at stiles almost in adoration, then he took a step closer and brought his face into stiles neck. He breathed in stiles' scent in.

Stiles froze on the spot but soon relaxed as he felt something in him stir. He subconsciously leaned his head to the side and stretches his neck to Derek. Derek growled in approval and starts nipping at it. Stiles closed his eyes and realized his hands were at the back of Derek's neck. Derek pushed stiles back until they fell on stiles' bed. Derek covered stiles' body with his own.

Stiles was then hit with a wave of tiredness. Sleep was quickly pulling him under and Derek's small kisses, nips and licks on his neck aren't helping. He had his hands on Derek's muscular back and he can feel the muscles under his touch. He feels the vibrations of Derek's chest because he was now purring.

He was looking up at the ceiling, his eyelids here closing with sleep. He had only one last thing till he falls under, "What the hell is going on?" he whispered.

"Mate" was the only thing that responded him.

**Ok I hope that you will like this story. I'm going to do a recap thingy now.**

**This takes after season 2**

**No alpha pack will be in this story**

**It will be a sterek and mpreg story**

**Will have a sequel but I'm not sure what storyline I will have for it yet. **

**At the end of this story I will let you guys vote if the sequel should be on season 3.**


	2. The Alpha female

**This story got a lot of likes, followers, reviews, etc. I'm getting new ideas for this story and I bet you guys will like them. I'm going to try and update when I can and since its summer break. This chapter will focus on the alpha female and why she's in beacon hills. **

Two of her beats stood behind her on her sides just a few steps behind her. They hidden by trees in front on house that belonged to a boy that the alpha female was keeping an eye on for now. She wanted him gone if he interferes on what she really wants, the alpha of beacon hills.

She heard about the Hale family and how they were well respected when she was just a little girl. She hoped to meet them when she grow older and mate with Derek hale, the handsome werewolf of the Hale family. She always had an eye for the ebony haired boy; she thought if they mated then she would be respected in the werewolf world, that when they hear her name they would run with their tails between their legs, but then she heard about the fire.

She was devastated that the house was burned down killing everyone inside. She thought her chances on becoming a Hale were gone. She took out her anger on her pack mates. She would train with them and take her anger by slashing them with deep cut and bites. She red due to anger, after she would be done with them her pack mates were mauled and barely even be recognized.

She was kicked out of her pack and became an omega. She roamed the country in anger. Angry that the world took away her mate, getting her kicked out of her pack and forcing her to hide away from hunters.

As years passed her anger grew. She found over weaker omegas while she traveled, that's when she an idea slipped into her head. She took them under her wing and trained them to become stronger. Her pack grew as more omegas and betas from smaller packs came to her to join her. After 8 months, her pack was about thirty, bigger then her old one.

One year later after starting her own pack she tracked down her old one. Her old pack moved place to place so they won't attract any hunters. She found them in Montana where they settled down after buying a large house so all the pack members can stay in and so they can run around in the open fields.

She watched them from a far. They looked happy, even happier then she remembered. When she was a small pup, the others pups always told her that she was a burden to the pack. That they didn't want her, the only reason the alpha didn't kill her, gave her to the hunters or kick her out is because her parents died protecting the alpha.

Her parents died in battle when a group of hunters attacked and the alpha was wounded when protecting his human mate and new born pup. She was three when her parents went in attacked the hunter and were killed by wolfsbane bullets.

The alpha said he was ever grateful but she didn't believe it. His pup, Ian, was the ring leader of saying she was useless. She knew that the alpha couple heard what they told her but they never said or did anything to stop it. They just looked at her with pity.

That same night she got her plan ready. They would cover their scents with a mask. Her pack surrounded the house. They barricaded ever exit that they could find. She had some of her betas pour gasoline around the house. She got the idea from the Hale burn, which brought up a growl because the 'beloved' was killed in it.

When she lit the house on fire, she could hear the screams. How they ran for the doors and windows. She knew that no one would come to their rescue because they were far away from any other house and town.

When some of the werewolves escaped the house her own pack was ready for them, the ones that survived the more serious burns made it out by the windows or by breaking down the doors with what little force they could gather.

The fights were full of gore, her old pack members died in seconds as they were overrun by their numbers. The wolves that escaped had to fight four against one, the humans tried to run away with the pups in their hands but never made it either.

She looked around with a smirk on her lips and she turned as a familiar scent reached her nose. She turned to face Ian.

He had grown taller and more muscular. He had an arm raised out to his side in front on a woman with a bundle of blankets in her hands that was emitting out cries. She also noticed that his father was at his side as well.

"Isn't this a happy reunion," she said "can I hold the pup?" she lifted her arms as if waiting for the woman to walk forward.

"Ian, take summer, Andrew and anyone that made it out of the house and get out of here" said Alex the retired alpha.

"I can help you" Ian tried to reason with him but was meet with a glare.

"Don't argue, just do it." His eyes glowed red

Ian wrapped an arm around his wife/mate and started running off calling the betas that weren't fighting to head to a place that she couldn't hear because she stopped listening and was focusing on Alex, her former alpha.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Really, Why?" she started laughing "Well, first of, my parents are dead protecting you, everyone told me I was a burden to the pack and you didn't try to stop it. You didn't life one claw on your stupid hand!" her eye sight turned red again as the anger came back "And kicking me out of the pack to top it off"

"You know why I kicked you out," said Alex "you almost killed Dan, Emma and rick when you were training with them"

"I was making them tougher;" her lips formed a smirk "they were weak. I was just doing something that you couldn't"

With that she lunged forward with her claws and fangs out. Alex dodged but was slower than he was in him Prime. Her claws slashed his right shoulder and some of his chest. Alex got her wrist twisted it until he can hear bones crack and flung her away from him.

"Ana, stop this now! I do not want to kill you"

"You are the one that's going to die tonight" Ana sprinted and jumped on top of Alex. She started slashing at his torso tearing at his shirt.

Alex punched her; he got her off of him as she dizzy from the impact. Alex stood over Ana; he raised his right arm ready to slash her through but stopped as pain rippled though his body. He turned his head as much as he could and saw four betas behind him. Each of them had their claws in his back.

Ana smirked and got to her feet and made her way to Alex who was on his knees now. The claws on her right hand now out to finish the job.

"See, I told you. You are the one that's going to die," she said raising her right arm into the air and taking aim "and don't worry, I'll take care of the others that somehow managed to escape" Alex's eyes glowed red in anger. Ana looked into those eyes and smiled an innocent smile that sent shiver down her betas but not Alex.

Ana put on all of her strength at Alex's throat. Her claws ripped though him as blood and flesh flew into the air. Alex's head was thrown back from his and blood strayed from his mouth onto the beta's faces behind him.

As his dead body fell forward, Ana felt power run through her veins. Her electric blue eyes turned into a red color. She roared into the air, her betas surrounded her and lowered their heads in submitting to her. She looked around in the field that was once filled with pups and betas having fun but it more a battle field with dead bodies filled with those pups and beats.

Now at twenty-one she's in Beacon Hills because a few months ago she heard news that Derek hale is back in beacon hills. That he and two other family members made it out of the fire. Ana was shocked and happy at the same time. She wanted to leave for Beacon Hills but she had to organize for her entire pack to come to California from Florida. She was jumping in excitement to finally meet her beloved but rage replaced it as she saw Derek hale with the weak human boy. She had been watching him for two weeks now.

She was brought out of her thoughts as one of her betas behind her spoke.

"What?" she asked. Her blond hair glowed to a perfect gold color. Her lips in a blood red color, her eyes always had that fierce look now-a-days.

"What should we do now?" he asked her

"Wait, we should wait. If he continues this…thing they think they have, then I will have to take care of him. Then I'll make my move on Derek." She turned and walked into the shadows with the other two following behind her.

**I hope you like this chapter and your villain for this story. I do hope that you get why she want Derek badly. I made this up as I was writing for the past hour. Let's see how it will play out for stiles and Derek since Ana is in town. We will be seeing more of Ian and the surviving pack mates later into the story. Also, thank you guys for the reviews. This story is staring to get very popular very quickly. Enjoy!**


	3. The Alpha's mate

Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf because it belongs to Mtv.

This story has been getting a lot or reviews. Let's see if I can keep it up. I hope that you guys will like Ana as a villain.

'_I need you to come over to my house after school today'_

"Who's that?" stiles turned his head as Scott tried to read the text from Derek.

Stiles knew that Scott still didn't trust Derek fully so he knew he had to lie to him. Scott was still a bit angry that Derek didn't let him kill peter to become human again and when he wanted to kill Jackson.

"Umm…it's my dad. He wants to home right when school ends because we're having like this father-son thing today" stiles nodded his head '_yup. That's it' thought stiles_

"But you guys never have a father-son day" said Scott sounding confused

"That's why we're starting today, dud! Think a little, Scott. It's not that fun being the only smart one out of the two of us" stiles smacked scoot upside the head

Scott dropped the topic and restored to face the head of the class. Stiles started to day dream about when Derek came into his room and started sniffing him.

He only remembered that Derek was still on top of him when his eyes closed. He felt Derek sneak him hands under his shirt and touched his skin. He also thinks that when he was semi-conscious he thought he might've felt some licks and kisses. Stiles shook his head to try and focus on his school work, they only had a couple of months left and his grades were stating to slip.

Throughout the day stiles is nervous about what Derek wants with him. He doesn't know what Derek is doing if he's playing another of his werewolf games or whatever.

The day passes by faster than stiles liked. He barely remembered what happened in his classes as if he were on autopilot all day. Stiles has to keep this from Scott because he will just start getting suspicious about what they're doing since stiles said Derek started acting weird and now he's acting weird.

As he made his way to his jeep, stiles had this feeling that he was being watched. He looked around the parking lot but everyone else were talking, getting to their cars or doing something else. He tried to ignore it but something at the back of his head sensed something wrong. Stiles got into his jeep and started to head towards the Hale house top see what Derek wanted.

As he exited the parking lot he missed two high schooners' that were standing next to a red car at the end of the parking lot with backpacks over their shoulders.

Twenty minutes later stiles made it to the Hale house. His heart was pounding at the memory of Derek on top of him.

'_I'll just pretend it never happened. , maybe it'll just be behind us and won't talk about It.' _thought stiles.

Stiles got out and started to walk to the porch. He only hoped Derek was home and not Peter. He was still freaked out about the whole thing of coming back- from-the-dead thing.

"Derek?" stiles tried not to be nervous but his voice betrayed him on that

"stiles." The voice came from behind him which made him jump. He turned and peter was behind him with his hands behind his back with a smug smirk on his face.

"God, you stupid zombie," at those words the smug expression else and was replaces with an irritated one "don't do that. I almost had a heart attack"

"You would've had one either way. Your heart was pumping really fast" the smirk returned at the words 'shut up' from stiles. "He's in the back. You better hurry" was all he said before disappearing into the woods.

Stiles shivered when peter left. He then made his way around the house until he was in the back, there was Derek standing with his arms crossed on his bare chest and legs spread apart in an intimidating stance.

Stiles tried not to notice the muscles in his arms or his wash board abs or the small smirk that Derek had. Other than that Derek had knives sticking out of the ground and what looked like gloves on his belt.

"Umm…Derek. Is there a reason you wanted me to come over?" asked stiles and he slowly walked closer to the clearing.

"I called you here so I can train you how to defend yourself" Derek picked up one of the knives and threw it at a tree making the knife almost sink to the middle of its blade into the tree.

"Defend myself?" stiles sounded almost offended "I can already defend myself" Derek's eyebrows arched. He then picked up two more knives and threw them at the stiles feet.

"Alright then, Come at me" Derek then got into a stance ready for stiles.

Stiles picked up the knives from the hilt and made the blades parallel with wrists. He then charged at Derek and started to slash at Derek who looked almost bored easily dodging the slashes.

Derek caught stiles left arm on his forearm, stiles tried to free himself from the tight grip but could since Derek had super strength. He raised his right arms aiming at Derek's bicep. In a flash Derek was able to catch stiles other arm when the tip of the blades was about to touch the skin on his arm.

Stiles couldn't move his arms. It were as if they were frozen. He looked into the alpha's eyes that turned red. The sudden flash of color made stiles gasp and his hands decided to have a mind of their own and drop the knives.

"If you were fighting a real fight with a real opponent," Derek leaned into stiles ear, his lips touching his ear a bit "you'd already be dead" he said it in a husky voice making the younger male shiver. Derek quickly moved away from stiles, "again."

Stiles tried to predict Derek's moves, trying to slash at the places where he might think Derek would move to dodge an attack but he was always too slow or Derek moved out of reach.

"Don't try and think too much about your next move." Said Derek as he was able to make stiles drop the knives again

This time he tried to use the advice that Derek gave him but his ADHA wasn't a big help on that. Derek kept dodging or blocking. Stiles held the knife that he had left upright and striked for Derek's chest but Derek grabbed his wrist pulled him forward and spun him so stiles back was to Derek's chest.

Stiles tried to push himself off of Derek but stopped because something cold was pressing to his throat. He froze because he didn't notice that at all. The blade was pressed more onto his throat, he can fell the sharpness of the blade. He then felt a hand press onto his back, the knife disappeared and Derek pushed him making stiles stumble.

"When you attack your opponent look for any weak spots of theirs, any blind spots that they have," Derek dropped the knife he had pressed onto stiles neck, "no more knives," stiles let out a breath of relief thinking 'training' was over, "now hand-to-hand combat"

Stiles was on his last legs, his shirt was soaked in sweat while Derek was barely sweating at all. Stiles looked over at the back porch and noticed that peter and Isaac were there as well enjoying the show.

"Hey, stiles" Isaac had a grin on "working a good sweat?"

"Hey, Isaac" stiles gathered energy just to straighten up right "why don't you join? You can get batter at fighting since Scott told me Allison was able to kick your ass the last time you two were in the same room."

Isaac's grin fell off and his face turned red and peter let out a small chuckle. Derek looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. For talking Isaac was made to run ten laps around the entire hale territory and be ready to train with Derek while stiles looked over at Isaac with a small smirk as he left.

When the combat session started, stiles tried things he saw from karate movies. Punches, kicked and other moves that he made up that looked ridicules. Derek would throw a punch but would stop it an inch from hitting stiles. Derek still gave him advice but slowly stiles would improve

"Ok, I thinks that enough" said Derek as he walked over to stiles who was on the floor panting

"I don't think I can move" stiles eyes started to blur from exhaustion "just…let me sleep…here for a bit" stiles' eyes closed and slowly his breathing evened out.

Derek kneeled down next to stiles and put a hand under his knees and back, Derek lifted him and carried him bridal style. Stiles leaned his head to Derek's chest and nuzzled it a bit like a sleeping puppy. Derek went into the ruined house and went upstairs to his old room. A clean mattress was waiting there for them, Derek gently out stiles down onto him.

Stiles inched his way closer to Derek in his sleep by the loss of contact from the alpha; Derek looked down and placed himself behind him. He wrapped his heavy arms around stiles and pulled him closer. From behind stiles, Derek nuzzled stiles neck and closed his eyes taking in his mate's scent. He slowly relaxed his muscles and went to sleep; he would later take stiles to his room before the sheriff would get out he thought to himself.

They both walked into a clearing in the woods where Ana was waiting for her. They both lowered their eyes when they walked up to her.

"Well, tell me" she said in a demanding voice.

"The human was supposed to go over to the hale house today" said one of them

"How do you know?" asked Ana

"I sit behind him in one of our classes. I sit at the back since we are 'new students' at the high school" said the slightly taller of the two.

"I walk both you two to befriend him. That way you can get close to him and be better at spying." Said Ana as she circled them

"Yes, of course" said the taller

"Dan, I want to tell me everything that he does"

"Yes" said the shorter one

"I want both you two to get close enough that he will take you to Derek. Where he lives and other important stuff" said Ana

"After you know where you can find Derek, what will we do about him and his werewolf friend?" asked the slightly taller one

"After I know, we will make our move on the boy. His friend too since they might be together at the moment we kill them"

"Are you sure we'll be able to kill the werewolf? I could be strong"

"Mike, he's a bitten werewolf. He barely knows anything and I know that he's not really in Derek's pack since they don't trust each other."

"How do you know that?" asked Dan

"It's called body language, boys," she stopped in front of them and gave the same innocent smile when she killed Alex "you guys should learn it"

They both shivered at the sight, the smile that showed all of her white teeth, her eyes that looked like black holes and her red lips that they are sure she uses blood to keep that color.

"This is going to be easier than I thought" Ana turned and used her alpha eye sight to look at the Ruined Hale house in the distance. She watched Derek and stiles train. She didn't pay attention to the weak boy; she only focused on the one with bigger muscles. When she saw Derek carry the boy her body shook with anger.

She could want to rip out his throat.

**Another chapter down, I saw teen wolf and it was surprising (like always) and funny. I swear, peter is so messed up. He killed Laura and he doesn't care about Cora? What kind of an uncle is that? The fire really messed him up. If you guys are thinking that I barely started watching Teen wolf the answer is no. I've been watching it since season one. Anyways, what will happen to stiles? Will he freak out or except the whole mate thing? Until next time!**


	4. The messangers

Stiles has been going over the Hale house for a week now. Derek has been teaching him how to defend and evade from any attack that could be thrown at him.

The thing that worries stiles is Scott, he knows that Scott doesn't fully trust Derek but he needed to learn how to fight if he's ever in action when something supernatural happens.

Stiles panted has he stared at the ground below his feet. His hands on his knees trying to hold himself up after training with Derek but stiles just thinks Derek likes to toy with him.

Stiles looked up at Derek –who looks like he didn't waste an ounce of energy- glares at him and says "do you enjoy watching me suffer?" Derek just arches and eyebrow "because I don't have werewolf…oh never mind"

"Get up. We're not done yet" Derek stands in front of stiles with his hands crossed "attack me"

Stiles stands up as much as he can and places his palms on his back and tries to rub some of his sore spots "I think I just lost ten pounds today" stiles said as he panted

"Stop your whining and hurry up" Derek had an unamused face of with his usual scowl

"Fine" stiles got ready to an attack stance that Derek showed him. Stiles looked Derek in the eyes before lunging forward.

Stiles threw a fist at Derek's temple but Derek used his werewolf speed and stepped back causing stiles to lose his balance. Derek caught him by the throat as stiles fell forward. Derek just held him and lifted him by his throat and raised him until only the tips of his shoes were barley scraping the dirt.

He clawed at Derek's hands to release him but they never cut off his air supply but he was still scared. Derek released him and he fell to his knees and rubbed his throat.

"What the hell!" yelled stiles; He stood up and walked up to Derek

"If this was a real fight, you'd be dead" was all he said

"Yeah I know. Why else would you be training me?" stiles glared at Derek "fine, whatever, are we done yet?"

"Yes, we're done for today"

Derek led stiles into the ruined house where peter and Isaac were in. Isaac was doing is school work and peter was on his computer looking at who-knows-what.

"Are you still living here?" asks stiles

"No, I got a place on town. I'm still cleaning the place up" says Derek

"Isaac, where do you live?" stiles hasn't even noticed what happened with Isaac's living arrangements since his dad was killed

"Oh, um… I live with Derek right now, I guess."

Derek then leads stiles down to the basement. Derek said that he has something to give him. As they stopped in the middle of the basement, Derek pulled out the gloves-things from his belt and held them for stiles to take.

"Why are you giving me gloves?" the question made Derek chuckle a bit. Something that's very rare for stiles.

"They're not gloves. Well…yeah kind of are but they're for fighting." Stiles took them and noticed that they're heavy with metal. Black metal, pieces of metal cover the entire fingers and the tips are like claws. The palm and upside of are also covered.

"Wow" stiles can't help but admire them. If someone else had them, they could probably tear someone to shreds.

Stiles put them on and notice that the cloth was actually made of leather. The glove/claw fit perfectly on him, like a second skin. He flexes his fingers; the leather covers his entire hands and about two inches below his wrist. When his flips his palms facing upwards he can see the letter H on both metal plates.

"My family made them for the human pack mates in our pack. So when a pack or omega comes into the territory the humans can defend themselves. The metal plates are made from steel and the metal on the fingers are made from titanium"

"You guys do know how to made accessories" stiles lifts them up close up to his face to see the etched letter "H as in for Hale" Derek nodes his head

"I'm giving them to you because you improved on your fighting skills since you never had any to begin with" stiles glared at Derek who's lips curled up a bit.

"Can I try them out?" asked stiles; Derek can see the eagerness in his eyes

Stiles didn't wait for Derek to reply. He turned and walked up to one of the walks in the basement. He drew his arm back and slashed at the wall. When the claws started to cut through the concrete a few sparks flew. Stiles left a long and deep gash on the wall.

"Oh. My. God!" stiles started laughing at what he did. He started to fell adrenaline flowing in his veins and it felt great to him. He never felt adrenalin and the feeling of power of being able to shred something.

"Does it always feel like this?" stiles faced Derek with a smile.

"In a fight, yes, it does. But when ending someone, it's something else."

Stiles stayed quiet, he didn't want to know that feeling. Killing someone like when Derek had to kill his uncle when he was the alpha.

"c'mon. Let's go back up" said Derek as he turned towards the stairs with stiles right behind him.

Later that afternoon Stiles and Scott were in the lacrosse field practicing their throws. Scott was cheating by using his werewolf powers but stiles was used to it now since Scott always cheats in lacrosse.

"We haven't been hanging out a lot lately" said Scott as he caught the ball that stiles threw.

"Well, I'm guessing that you spend the last few days in your room with the blinds drawn and depressing music playing" stiles smirked a Scott who looked like a secret was just reviled "oh my god, it's true"

"Well…what can I say" Scott shrugged his shoulders and had an embarrassed face on.

"Scott," stiles sighed "you know what, I just going to enjoy the peace time that we're having. No psychotic uncles, no hunters, no crazy grandpas, no crazy classmates, no kanima and no Jackson"

"I know that we agreed to break up buy-"

"No, alright, I'm sick and tired of all this crap. I'm sick of this, I now I'm being a jerk but I just don't care" stiles looked at Scott; he would never understand what stiles felt. The reason he joined the supernatural world was because he was trying to keep his best friend alive.

Scott rubbed the side of his face, "stiles I'm sorry you feel the-"Scott stopped in mid-sentence when his nose picked up a two different scents. He scanned the area trying to find the owners. His claws extracted ready to fight.

"What is it?" stiles stood at Scott's side

"Werewolves, two of them" was all Scott said, stiles tensed at the first word.

"Where are they?" asked stiles as he slipped on the metal claws on.

Before Scott can answer stiles felt a tap on his right shoulder, he blood ran cold can he felt someone's breath ghosted over his neck.

"Right behind you two" the voice was deep and rough. It made him flinch.

They both turned and see two guys staring at them; they both were the same height. One with black hair and the other brown, both were in their betas form with small grins, showing off their sharp teeth.

Scott already changed to his beta form while stiles got ready to fight. Before stiles can move a single muscle, he's already on the ground confused and dizzy. He can feel a bit of blood dripping from the corner of his chin. Stiles looks up and Scott who's having trouble fighting one of the betas, He looks around for the other one, he struggles to get on his feet but is knocked down again by kick to his back.

Stiles get up on his feet as fast as he can and swings behind him, only to cut through air. He make a 360 turn but can see the beta, he only sees Scott on his back with the other's foot to his throat.

"Scott!" stiles is about to run to help him but when Scott's eyes meet his they widen in what seems like fear.

"Stiles, run!" stiles was about to run forward again but that's when he felt claws almost dancing on the back of his neck.

Scott stopped struggling for a second when the beta behind stiles almost appeared out of thin air. He saw that the werewolf leaned into stiles ear and whispered something that he couldn't hear.

"Don't worry, we're here as massagers," stiles asked who sent them, "well, _she, _said that you shouldn't get in her way. If you want to live, stay away from her mate"

"And who is her mate?" stiles was scared, angry and irritated why must he always be in the cross-fire

"She just said to stay away" stiles look down at the grass and sees that the wolf is raising its arm to attack. Stiles ducks, he can feel the breeze from the swing. He turns his body towards the wolf and slashed upward.

The werewolf didn't reach fast enough, stiles slashed through his torso up, his chest and face. The beta screamed in agony as his eyes were pierced by the metal claws. The werewolves hands flew to cover his face, blood started to flow out of them and through his fingers.

"Nick!" the other beta forgot about Scott and ran to his pack mate. Stiles ran to Scott who was coughing.

Stiles had to help Scott and get out of there; the other wolves didn't pay attention as they made it to the parking lot. They made it to his jeep, stiles help Scott in –who gained some of his strength back- into the passenger seat.

He turned on the jeep and quickly got out of there. He turned to look at the field for a split second and can see both betas. Stiles shivered when he made eye contact with the un-injured one. Anger is what he sees in those eyes, if stiles didn't slash the other's face and blinded him, he knew they both would come and finish him off. So he keeps driving and headed to find Derek.

She growled out loud as she received the new on what happened, the boy names stiles attacked and blinded one of her own. She punched one of the beams that were holding the concrete ceiling up. She then punched the old train car. When they came to beacon hills she followed Derek's scent to a railroad depot. That's where they were at now; she just liked it because it smelled of Derek.

"Nix, brie, come and clean nick up" two other betas came and took nick and lead him to a corner to start cleaning the blood.

"How did that boy to that?" she pointed to nick

"I don't know. I was busy with his werewolf friend." Said the frighten beta

"So he's a werewolf?" she started to shake. If he was a werewolf that meant that they already mated.

"No, I-he didn't smell like one. But he had these things on, I don't know what happened. I just happened so fast"

Ana growled again and walked away from Ben –her beta- and went outside. It was still light out but she would have to wait to make a visit to stiles. It was only fair if she blinded him too.

'_Like they always say 'an eye for an eye''_ thought Ana

Her betas that are rerolled at the high school would have to deal with stiles' best friend. He would be a problem; she also knew she had to make a move on Derek fast. If stiles goes to Derek and tells him what happened…then that would be another problem for them and especially for her.

"We'll be together soon, Derek" she said to the wind "just you wait, we'll be unbeatable and everyone will fear us" she smirked to herself.

"But I have to deal with someone first" Ana started walking to the woods and headed to her target's house.

**Will Ana get to stiles when he gets home? Or what If the sheriff is home and not stiles, will she attack him? We'll see next week on Monday. **


	5. The savior

"I'm telling you, they came out of nowhere. First we were minding our own business then Scott got all wolf and then we got attacked" stiles arms were in the air waving as he explained to Derek what happened

"Did you get a look at them?" asked Derek as his scowl grew. Every werewolf can smell the anger radiating from Derek that stiles got attacked

"Only their hair color, one had black and the other light brown," stiles tried to remember their faces but he couldn't remember "that's all I remember, I was able to blind one"

"Blind one?" stiles raised his right arm showing the blood on the metal claws. Derek's eyes widen a bit surprised but soon recomposed himself.

Derek took stiles hand and inspected the blood. He called peter over and took the glove off stiles hand and told him to trace it back to the beta. Derek then turned to stiles again and noticed the dried blood that made a trail from the corner of his mouth. A cold feeling settled in his stomach. Without thinking he reached to the blood and softly wiped the blood away.

Stiles tensed at the contact but slowly relaxed. Something warm in his chest started to stir and the warmth spread through his body. He closed his chest and leaned into the touch. Derek kept his hand his cheek until stiles opens his eyes and looks up at the raven-haired man.

A 'wanting' feeling then started to take over his body. His hands place themselves on Derek's chest, Stiles launches himself and starts to kiss Derek.

They separate themselves for a while "Derek, is this normal?" asks stiles

"Yes but I have to explain it to you" Derek moves his lips to stiles jaw and lower to his neck and nips at it.

"Can you give me something so I can research it later tonight?" stiles moaned when Derek gave him a small bite to his collarbone.

"It has to do with alphas finding a mate" at the word 'mate' stiles remembers what the werewolf told him. He then jumps away from Derek.

"Ah, oh god, I just remembered something. The werewolf were sent as messengers" stiles started to pace in ruined living room.

"Messengers, then what messengers say to you?" Derek had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"They were sent. They told me to stay away from 'her' mate" stiles looked at Derek with fear in his eyes "they also said that I shouldn't stay in her away"

"Did they tell you who '_she_' is?" stiles shock is head in answer to Derek's question

Stiles opened his mouth but were interrupted by peter and Isaac walking through the door. Peter suddenly stopped; he looked between his nephew and stiles and gave a small smirk. Stiles and Derek saw it but Isaac acted like nothing happened.

"The blood leads into the woods but disappears when it leads out of the trees" peter explain that they must've used wolfsbane to over the scent.

"Does it go into town?" asked stiles and he received a nod from Isaac.

Derek nodded to them saying that was all for now. Isaac went upstairs and peter was still standing in front Derek and stiles. He then noticed the blood that was on stiles' chin.

"Seems someone got sucker punched" peter chuckled a bit.

"Yeah but I got them back," stiles pointed to the bloody metal claws that Derek hand in his hand "I slashed their pretty face and was able to blind them"

Peter's eye brown arched in amusement and then walked back outside. Stiles knows that they won't see peter for a few days because he likes to hide in his weird hideout. He also hides because peter is till weak from coming back from the dead and his alpha powers aren't at their peak.

Stiles then turns back to Derek and ask, "Do you think it's a rival pack?"

Derek shakes his head, "no. they wouldn't cover their tracks. They would attack the pack members that are separated in bigger numbers so the alpha would know who did it. Then they would cover their scents to get ready to attack" Derek explained to stiles the strategies

"Then who do think it is?" asked stiles

"I don't know. It's not a rival, probably omegas or a small pack that wants trouble"

"Ok, I should go and I'll tell Scott everything when I see him" stiles turned and headed to the door but stopped when he felt a large rough hand on his wrist. He turned to face Derek.

"I just wanted to tell you…about the kiss…and" Derek was having trouble looking at stiles in the eyes and forming a sentence

"I know. I told you that I was going to look it up tonight," stiles stood silent, he didn't want to research anything he wanted to know now because he had a crush on the alpha for a while now, so he had to ask, "Derek, what are we?"

Derek stayed quiet for a few minutes quietly choosing what words to use but they came out without thinking "we're mates"

"Mates, as in…mated for life?" Stiles new that wolves mate for life

"Yeah, That kind of mate" again at the word 'mate' stiles remembered something else

"Derek, the werewolves said something else that got me confused" stiles knew he had the alpha's attention now, "they said to stay away from her mate"

"Her mate?" asked Derek in confusion

"Yeah, her mate, now we know that it's a girl that's leading but I don't know what that means" stiles was still a bit shaken from the incident but he was tired of thinking about the riddles that he was told about the girl and her mate.

"Maybe you should go home stiles. I'll go and try to pick up the scent and follow it. We'll talk about this later" stiles nodded and Derek walked with him to his jeep.

Stiles got into the driver's seat; he looked at Derek and wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. He revered from the front of the hale house and headed home. He tossed the metal claws on the passenger's seat.

It was dark when he got home he parked his jeep in the drive way that was empty. He hides the metal claws Derek gave him under his shirt. He unlocked the door and walked into the dark house. Turning on the lights he walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

'_Stiles, I'm going to come in late tonight. I'll see you tomorrow –dad' _

"Alright then" Mutters stiles. Stiles opens the fridge and searches something to eat. After a few minutes he settles with some slices of pizza. He heats them up and walks into the living room when they are done.

Stiles felt like he was being watched. Being alone in a house after being attacked wasn't his favorite feeling. He quickly ate and went upstairs to his room. The feeling of being watched didn't go away, he looked outside his window and saw a shadow move, and it stopped and waved at him to come out. He could make out that it was a male.

"Must be Scott" he said to himself and went down stairs and out the back yard.

Right when he stepped outside stiles got a bad feeling in the back of his head. The hairs on his neck stood up and a shiver went down his spine. Stiles got the claws that Derek gave him and out them on his hands. He then felt a presence behind him, stiles quickly turned just stopped as he saw Scott's outline of his body in the shadow.

"Jesus, Scott. Do you know I almost cut you open? Well, I wouldn't say almost, you could've dodged it because you know, werewolf. But I guess I could've cut since I did get the other one. Don't you…Scott? Are you ok?" stiles walked up to Scott and touched its shoulder. He jerked his hand when Scott fell backwards and it sounded like it was plastic. He got his phone and used the screen to see that it was a manikin with a wig on that resembled Scott's hair cut.

Stiles ran to the back door but he was jerked back as a hand got his shirt. He looked up and saw someone standing over him. The light that was coming from inside the house was only able illuminate a bit of person's blond hair and the person body a bit. Stiles blood ran cold as the person's eyes turned red.

"What's wrong? Don't think you can take on an alpha?" the person that was standing over him was a woman.

Stiles turned his body and kicked off the ground getting to his feet but two hands got his shoulders and pulled him down onto his back. The woman placed her face a few inched over his, her red eyes stared into his brown one and stiles was too scared to move.

"I sent my fastest betas to tell you to stay away from my mate. Then you go and blind one. I think that saying 'an eye for an eye' applies"

He can make out an arm being raised and then swung to meet him. Stiles brought his hands to his face on instinct and the Alpha female's claws met the metal plates on stiles palms. The screeching sound made him wince but kept his hands strong against the Alpha's.

"Who are you?" asked stiles

The alpha's laugh was almost of a little girl's and hysterical, it made his blood run cold again, "who am I? Well, let's just say that I'm the one going to kill you"

Stiles gathered enough strength to thrust his hands throwing her arm off a bit. Stiles rolled away from her and got onto his feet and ran inside. He got to the front door and threw it open and started to run towards the woods heading to the Hale house. Stiles then stopped in the middle of the road when he remembered the wolfsbane he was in his jeep.

Stiles sprinted to the jeep when he heard the first growl. He opened the glove compartment and pulled the purple flower and started to run to the woods again. The growling behind him started to get closer; he turned his head to see behind him but can only see red eyes getting closer.

Stiles quickly started to grind the wolfsbane against the metal surrounding his hands, lacing them with the wolfsbane so he can do more damage to the blond alpha.

Stiles let out a yelp when a body tackled him. He was able to roll onto his back and kick the woman off of him but in seconds she was back. Stiles started to throw punches that made no dent to the woman. They wrestled on the ground until the woman pinned stiles' body with her legs, she grabbed his throat and he can feel her nails prick at his skin.

"You got some fight in you, kid," stiles tried to get her off I'm but was losing strength as his air was being cut off. "But not enough fight, now you're going to die" stiles tried to look at her face but her hair was blocking it.

With little energy, stiles started clawing her face. He dragged them from her hairline down to her chin. She roared and jumped off him as the wolfsbane started to do its job. Stiles coughed and started backing away from roaring werewolf.

Ana roared for her betas, she searched for the boy that damaged her face though blurry eyes. Her eyes settled on a moving blob of color and went after it. Her fangs grew ready to bite the boy to pieces. Ana can feel her betas coming so they can see end the boy and then help her out of here.

Stiles' back sit a tree and used it to get to his feet; he staggered when he felt light headed. He shook his head and started to run as fast as he can. Before he can come to his surroundings, stiles was surrounded by yellow and blue eyes. He ran into one and looked from the spot on the ground at a werewolf he didn't know.

"Get him!" the beta picked him up and mad him face their alpha, "you're going to pay for that!"

Stiles swung his arm at the beta behind him and blood started to flow from the wolf's chest. Stiles was about to get ready to fight to the end until another roar broke through the air. In seconds the whole area was filled with fighting.

Stiles crawled in the ground and out of the fight. A hand came from the dark and got his shirt, another yelp escaped him when red eyes entered his vision.

"God, I hate you, you stupid brat" the alpha punched him making him fly backwards hitting a tree.

His vision started to blur when another pair of red eyed came into view. Two bodies stared to fight as blackness closed around him.

The first thing stiles noticed is that he can see the big dipper. Then he noticed tree branches were moving. Then noticed two arms are carrying him.

Unconsciousness was calling him back and stiles was able to mutter one word, "Derek"

**Hope that you guys like this chapter. Derek is not dead! Yayyy! Anyways, who saved stiles from Ana? Is it Derek or peter or Scott or etc. what happened to Ana and her pack? Find out next week! See you next time on Monday or early Tuesday!**

**p.s. I'll try and update it earlier in the day. **


	6. The permission to woo

**Disclaimer: as always, I don't own teen wolf. It belongs to Mtv.**

Stiles woke up but had his eyes closed. He didn't want to know where he was being held captive just yet. He listened to anything or anyone that was in the area. From what he can tell he's in a building in a bed, which is strange.

Stiles can hear some voices but was still sleepy to listen clearly. He can only make out two males voices, both deep and rough. He fully opens his eyes but blinks 5to adjust to the room he was in. he keeps his heart in control so the people won't come and kill him.

He walks to the door as quietly as he can. He was about to place his hand on the knob but then the door flew open and a large body was blocking his way. Panic rushed in is body but soon disappeared as he recognized the person's face, Derek.

"Oh thank god!" without thinking stiles threw his arms around Derek neck and clung to the alpha. Derek wrapped his arms around the slim waist and held stiles close.

Stiles instantly relaxed in Derek's arms but had to separate themselves when someone cleared their throat. He unhooked his arms; Derek led him to the living room. Stiles looked around. It looked like loft; this is the place that Derek will be staying at for the time.

Derek led them to the living room which had a lot of space, there he saw five people standing there. Two on each side of another man making a V formation, then he noticed the signs that they were werewolves. They stopped in front of them, Isaac and peter stood beside them which made stiles jump because he didn't notice they were in the room.

"it's a good thing to see that your alright" the man in front said to stiles, "if we didn't get to you in time, she could have killed you" stiles remembers that something other wolves came to fight the pack that surrounded him but he thought it was Derek.

"That was you?" asked stiles

The man smiles, "yeah that was us, my name is Ian" Ian stuck out his hand and stiles took it and shook it and replied his name.

"Who was the one that wanted to kill me? I only managed to see what color hair she has but that was It." said stiles.

"Her name is Ana. We've been trying to track her for a few years. We've followed her here and found her in the woods with you, stiles" the wolves behind Ian seemed to be angry when Ian mentioned the woman's name.

"I don't know what I did to her. I haven't done anything to anger her, heck; I don't even know an Ana!"

"You didn't do anything but that won't matter to her. She will do anything to get what she wants" Ian looked at Derek with a serious face but stiles didn't understand.

"Was she the one that sent those two betas to tell me to stay away from her mate?" Ian nodded his head, "do you know who it is?"

"Her 'mate' is me" in the inside Derek wanted to vomit, the woman wasn't his mate, stiles was.

"What!" stiles took a step back from Derek subconsciously, "I didn't know that…so we…umm, wow this is a lot to take in"

'So I was just a fling huh? God I'm stupid' thought stiles

"But wait who does she know who you are?" the question make out without him thinking but learned his mistake a second later, "well duh, your pretty much werewolf royalty"

"I've known Ana since we were pups. She heard about Derek and his family and wanted to mate with Derek because she thinks it will earn her respect" Ian explained to stiles, "that is why she says Derek is her mate"

"I think you guys should try and find her while she's recovering from her wounds" said stiles

"I think whatever damage she took would be healed my now" said Derek

"But don't wounds inflicted with wolfsbane take longer to heal?" both alphas looked at the lean human with confused expressions. Then stiles told them that he managed to lace the metal claws with wolfsbane and clawed at his attacked.

Peter snickered at that and said, "I didn't know you fought girls, stiles"

Stiles rolled his eyes and didn't really have to think for a comeback "at least I don't kill them and literally rip them to shreds"

Peter shut up after it left his mouth and sent a silent apology to Derek. Ian and Derek make to an agreement that they would look for the blond alpha and Ian was given permission on the Hale property to look with his pack.

Ian and his betas left with peter and Isaac to look for Ana before she attacks again. Stiles and left alone with Derek but stiles was just tensed. He thought Derek liked him but now he doesn't know what to think.

Ana looked in one of her mirror and growled at her reflection. Black veins spread out from the gashes the boy inflicted on her. Every time she would touch one black ooze would leak out from it. She want able to smell the wolfsbane since she was too caught up on killing, she realized it when it was already in her face.

She could've had one of her betas hold the boy down but was attacked my very familiar wolves. Ian and the surviving pack members. She was startling to regret now going after them and finishing them off.

She threw the mirror making it break into pieces, "how many were killed last night?" she turned to her betas but none dared to look at her damaged face.

Her head beta –mark- came forward, "we lost about eight"

She didn't care anymore. She only wanted one person dead; Ana knows he's hiding somewhere.

'Little brat will pay for doing this' thought Ana

"Your quiet, which is not normal" said Derek

"I thought that would make you happy. Me not shutting up makes you angry" stiles didn't face Derek from his spot at the huge window.

"But still. Even in worst situations to talk like if your life depends on it" Derek didn't like that stiles was acting strange after hearing he has a target on his back because someone wants to mate with him.

"But in those situations you tend to throw me against walls and growl at me. And right now I don't feel like being thrown against walls" stiles turned towards Derek and was surprised that the werewolf had a kicked puppy expression.

"Derek," the alpha looked at stiles when his named was called, "was…am I a fling to you?"

The question surprised the older male. He thought that stiles knew he was his mate. He must've misunderstood when he asked him about wolves mating and then a woman saying she's Derek's mate.

"No, no you are not. What makes you say that?" if Derek didn't try and fix this then he can kiss mating with his true mate good-bye.

"What do you think? First we kiss and stuff. Second a woman stays to stay away from you because she's your _mate._ Then before that, you said if I knew the rules about mating" stiles is still trying to wrap his head around this, "like, what am I supposed to think, Its weird. I'm tired of being attacked my werewolves. I even yelled at Scott because he was all so…so…Debbie downer on me. I get that…"

Derek cut off stiles with his lips. The older male covered the younger male's lips. Stiles was shocked that the kiss was passionate and many other things. He just closed his eyes and kissed Derek.

Derek pulled away and wrapped his arms around the slim waist, "now do you believe me?" asked Derek

"I…I think…I don't know ok. First we're kissing but what are we Derek?" stiles looked at Derek with demanding eyes.

"We're mates." It was all Derek told stiles.

"We're mate, like…as in mates?" Stiles didn't know what to say but now he knows why the dame she wolf is after him, "that's why she wants to kill me. She wants me out of the way to get to you"

Derek nodded, "why can't things go back to normal for a while? I mean, yeah things get a bit excited but I do want to make it to my twenty-first birthday" stiles stepped back from Derek a couple feet looking at Derek up and down. A courage suddenly came over him, "so that means to wanna mate with me right?"

Derek's eyes widen at stiles and the wolf nodded, "fine but it's not going to be easy" said stiles

"So you mean that you want-"

"Yes, Derek. I except it and stuff that comes along with it but like I said it's not going to be easy for you." Stiles wanted to do this because Derek has been starting to show that he actually wanted him.

"Umm…ok…so stiles do you want to-"Derek was nervous that he was about to ask stiles to a date but was cut off.

"Nope, no, first I want you to woo me, ok. I want that first if we're going to do this." Stiles crossed his arms.

"You want me to woo you?" asked the alpha

"Yes Derek. Woo me, worship the ground I walk on but do it fast because all this stuff about a she wolf wanting to kill me won't go away anytime soon."

"Do so how do I start with the wooing?" asked the alpha. He didn't know how to woo people. He had relationships before but he didn't need to do to impress them. They're the ones that came up to him.

"You figure it out. I need to talk to Scott and get back home." Derek drove stiles home while stiles told Scott everything that has happened and about the pack that moved into the Hale territory to help them.

When they got to the Stilinski house, Derek didn't let stiles go near the house until he made sure it was safe. When stiles was allowed in he sighed in relief when he noticed that his dad hasn't come yet.

Stiles ran upstairs but jumped back when he saw Derek standing there with a head in his hand.

"Oh my god, Please tell me you didn't-"stiles stopped himself and started to feel embarrassed when it was the manikin head, "I'm stupid"

"That you are." Muttered Derek but stiles was able to hear it.

Stiles glared when Derek looked at him, "you know, you're not starting off at a good start."

Derek opened his mouth to say something but they both heard the front door open and close. Derek tensed but relaxed a bit when the sheriff's voice called for stiles.

"Stay here and don't say anything" stiles opened the door and walked out leaving Derek.

As Derek stayed in the room he tried to pick up anything that will help hunt the she wolf Ana. When he was outside, he picked up the scent that was on the manikin, the faint scent leads to the woods were she chased stiles.

"Sorry I was able to make anything to eat." Said stiles and he followed his dad to the kitchen.

"It's alright; I eat pizza at the station" the sheriff didn't know with the information he just gave, stiles was planning on making a healthy dinner for his dad.

"Tomorrow when you come home, dinner will be on the table" the sheriff took off his jacket and sat on his chair in the living room.

"What time is it?" asked the sheriff and stiles replied with 3:54.

When stiles entered his room again, Derek was on his bed asleep. Stiles slowly and quietly walked to his bed and sits close to the werewolf. He rests his head on the head board and starts to run his fingers through the werewolf's hair. Minutes pass and stiles notices that Derek's head was on his lap.

"if I do make it out alive from his situation, you better throw me a heck of a party," said stiles to the sleeping form, "I can't believe that all this happened for a few months from when Scott was first bitten" stiles looked at the ceiling while talking.

Stiles then rambled out his thoughts about all the adventures that they had, Peter trying to build a pack but then stopping him, the hunters, when they captured stiles and the kanima business.

"You know what's really creepy? When matt edited his pictures to make it seem se was kissing Allison," stiles shook his head to get it out of his head, "but he was really smart. He managed to paralyze you at the sheriff's station and at the pool"

Stiles stayed quiet for a while. He looked at his phone and was surprised to see that four hours had passed, "you know, Sourwolf, you not bad of a listener. At least you're not threatening me and saying you'll rip my throat out and stuff"

Night fell and stiles heard his dad go into his room to rest for tomorrow. Stiles played with Derek's hair then got ready for bed. He noticed when he came back from his shower that Derek took off his jacket and was in his black boxers. He knew that Derek heard everything that he said and never interrupted like he would normally would.

"Yeah, you're a good listener, Derek" stiles laid down beside Derek and was falling asleep quickly. He a werewolf alpha that can protect him so he didn't need to be paranoid tonight, "and the wooing begins"

Derek opened his eyes when stiles' breath evened out. He threw an arm around stiles' torso and pulled him close and gave a little smile and buried his face in stiles neck.

**Sorry if nothing excited happened in this chapter. I needed to progress stiles and Derek's relationship to the wooing phase as you read. **

**What will happen next week? Ana is out for blood –like she always has been- because stiles ruined her face. Will Ian and Derek get to her before she gets to stiles? Will Scott get involved and protect stiles? Tune in next week on Monday!**

**p.s. I can't believe that Gerard is still alive in teen wolf and after everything he did, Chris is still keeping him alive. **


	7. The pack mom

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf and yeah you know the rest. **

It was next Monday when stiles saw Scott. Stiles got out of his blue jeep and joined his best friend who was waiting for him.

"We need to talk about what happened" said Scott when stiles joined him.

"I don't know a lot about that. I was just told a few things when I was with Derek" replied stiles. When he entered the school they dropped their voices almost to whispers.

"Ok, so what do you know?" asked the tanned teen

"Well for starters. The betas' alpha hates me. Since she hates me for no reason she came to my house and attacked me"

"She attacked you? Why would she hate you if she doesn't know you?" the werewolf looked at stiles with a protective and confused expression.

"It's a long story. I had trouble getting it" stiles got to his locker and put his things in and took what he needed.  
"Well can you make it short?" stiles rolled his eyes, something he picked up from the alpha

"Alright, I'll make it short and simple…like your dame IQ" stiles muttered the last part in a low voice making it hard for Scott to understand it. Scott's face brightened like if he won the jackpot.

"There's a pack in town and the alpha hates me. She sent to betas to give a message. After I told Derek what happened I went home and was attacked the dame she-wolf" stiles looked at Scott to make sure he's following, "she wanted m dead so she can be with her mate but I fought her a bit then I was saved by another pack and Derek is working with them to stop her"

Scott had a face that looked like he was in thought. He looked at stiles and said, "wait…You fought a girl!"

Stiles looked at Scott with a 'are you kidding me' face, "really? After what I just told that was the only thing that you were able to grasp?"

"What? I never thought you would do something like that." Scott shrugged his shoulder

"Aren't you even concerned that I was almost killed?" stiles threw his arms in the air, "a SHE-WOLF is after me because she wants me to stay away from her MATE." stiles was getting angry that Scott isn't even trying to save his best friend after what they've been through.

"Who's her mate then?" asked Scott

"That's another thing. She thinks that she and her mate are supposed to be together" both teens walked to their class and took a seat next to Lydia and in front Isaac. "She says that Derek is her mate but he's not."

Stiles doesn't want to tell Scott that Derek is his mate. He can already imagine Scott with a betrayed and anger look on him.

"Why am I being told this right now?" asked Scott

"Because it's a pack thing and you're not really in the pack" answered Isaac from behind them. Scott looked at stiles with a raised eyebrow in question.

"It's because you kept refusing to join Derek's pack. So that's is why you weren't told anything and because your mostly never there" stiles answered to the werewolf beside him.

"Who is that?" Lydia's voice interrupted them. She was looking at the new students that walked into the class and gave their schedules to the teacher.

"New students" Said Scott

Lydia turned to face Scott, "obviously. I'm thinking about taking the taller one. He's really cute and innocent looking" Lydia moved on with her sex life really fast when Jackson left.

"Why are they here? I thought their first class was on the other side the school." Isaac remembers when they walked up to him and asked him where the class was.

"Why does it matter if they are here? Let Lydia fantasize about getting a new boy toy. We have bigger problems than that." Stiles obviously didn't care about the new students. He didn't look at them which meant he missed the wicked looks thrown at him.

The two werewolves saw the looks and the glint in their eyes that quickly made them suspicious to the betas. They didn't take their eyes off the two new comers as they walked to two empty seats in the back of the room.

"So what, I have to be with the pack to know what things are going on?" asked Scott after he looked away from the back of the class.

"Well, your involvement with the pack is very confusing and complicated. You aren't in the pack but you still fight and stuff, you know"

"Yeah, I guess but I still need to know." Said Scott

Stiles threw his head back and let out a frustrated breath, "fine, just come and meet me at my jeep"

They drop the conversation as the class starts. As they face forward they miss the glares that they send stiles through the entire class.

Nothing exciting happens throughout the day, in chemistry stiles and Scott were both lucky enough not to get detention. Their day went on to being regular and a boring day. Almost like it was before Scott was bit by peter.

The day passed slower then they wanted too. They were ready to drop to the floor, the lessons were boring and were sapping at their energy.

When they bell rang everyone sprinted for the doors. Stiles and Isaac met up in the hallway walking to the front doors leading to the parking lot. Stiles and Isaac were walking about random things until they saw two faces on the wall. They stopped and walked closer to the two missing posters of Erica and Boyd.

"What do you think happened to them?" asked Isaac

'I don't know. They were released from the argents but I don't know. Did Derek or peter say anything?" stiles knew that Isaac was worried for them even though he never made a real friendship with them.

Isaac shook his head and walked away, stiles followed him to the parking lot. They went to stiles' jeep and found Scott leaning on the side. They got in the car and drove away to Derek's loft.

In twenty minutes they made it to Derek's building. They went inside and into the elevator that brought them to Derek. Isaac opened the door and stood aside as if waiting for someone to walk in first. Stiles raised an eyebrow in question.

"Are you ok, Isaac?" asked the hyperactive teen.

"Yeah. You go in first." Replied Isaac

The teen walked into the loft in confusion from Isaac's weird behavior. He's acting like a servant and stiles is like his master or something like that.

"What was that about?" asked the tanned teen

Stiles shrugged his shoulder and walked over to the couch that was at the left side of the room. Scott roamed around looked at the place up and down since it was his first time there. Isaac stood at the couches side with his hands behind his back looking ready to take on any order.

"So where's Derek?" Scott was at the window looking out

Just then stiles got a text message from the alpha_, 'I'm coming up.'_

"He's here and he just said he coming in" replied stiles to Scott's question.

Just then Derek's door opened. Derek and peter walked Derek with his usual scowl and peter with an amused face that always that never seemed right.

"Derek" stiles called the alpha with a cheery voice.

Derek looked at stiles and walked to him. When he was in front of the teen he pulled stiles form his hand and brought him close. The dark haired male bent down and brushed his nose on the teen's neck.

A warm feeling started in stiles' chest and started to spread through his body like the last time. He then realized that he felt the safest when he was close with Derek.

It took a few seconds for stiles and feel the warm wet feeling on his neck, "is this a type of courting?" asked stiles

Before Derek can answer someone cleared their throat very loudly. Derek separated from stiles neck, the teen's face burned with embarrassment as he faced Scott. The other teen had an expression that had almost every emotion. Anger, confusion, shock, embarrassment, and other emotions flash. "What the hell! Did I miss something here?" Derek rolled his eyes and just curled an arm around stiles wait. He sat down and dragged the teen down with him and out him on his lap. Sties covered his face with his hands as Scott eyes' almost popped out if its eyes.

"Ok, someone better explain what I missed." Scott looked at stiles for answers

Stiles signed, "Ok, the Alpha of the pack that came into beacon hills without permission is because she's after Derek"

Stiles told him that the Alpha female says that Derek is her mate; she wants stiles out of the picture because she might or might not know that stiles is Derek's true mate. Derek even put in some information that he got from Ian.

Ana -Derek learned her name- wants to mate with Derek because she only wants power and respect in the werewolf world. She wants to be feared because she was picked on and called worthless in her old pack.

Stiles told the story when he was attacked. He told Scott that he saw someone –it turned out to be something- and thought it was Scott. When he found out it was a trap and that's when Ana came out and tried to kill him but was able to defend himself. Stiles can only remember parts when Ian came in time to save him when a pack of werewolves surrounded him.

"So you have a girl that wants to kill you because of him?!" Scott pointed at Derek.

It was stiles turn to roll his eyes, "No it's not because of Derek. It's because there's a woman out there that is very horny" stiles leaned against Derek's chest "geez Scott, c'mon"

"So what now, you and Derek are mates?" asked Scott

"Yes we are. Hey, it was a surprise to me too. So don't give me that face."

Stiles and Scott had a few more arguments. Scott didn't like the idea about stiles and Derek together but he didn't like the idea about someone after stiles even more.

"Please tell me that you two found something?" stiles turned to Derek and peter

"Not yet. The scents are being covered and when we do find one, it very faint, even for us." Said peter

"Ok, where would a level five crazy Derek horny girl hide in beacon hills?" said stiles. He looked at everyone in the room expecting an answer. He only got shrugs from the betas and a glare from Derek.

After awhile everyone left. Derek sent Isaac with Scott do to teenager stuff. Peter left to go back to his secret lair since he still hasn't recovered from the back-from-the-dead spell or mind control.

"Thank god the pups have left." Said stiles as he fell on Derek's bed

Derek came over and crawled over stiles, "Did you just call them 'pups'" asked Derek with a smirk

"Did I?" stiles didn't give it any thought when he said it. It just came out naturally to him.

Derek chuckled at stiles. Since stiles is his mate he was starting to take on the roll of 'pack mom.' He was taking the roll even if he did know it.

"Shut up, Derek" stiles mumbled, he took Derek's face in his hands and started to kiss him slowly. Derek lowered his large body on top of stiles' smaller one. The teen separated his legs subconsciously to make room for the werewolf.

"My mate." Mumbled Derek into stiles neck

"Yes, Derek. Your mate, now shut up." Stiles and Derek's lips connected until stiles separated the connection, "you're starting to rub off on me you know."

**I hope you guys like it because I worked on his for two hours. I didn't have much time to write this so I came up with it on the spot. **

**Stiles is taking the roll of pack mom now. What will Ana think? What will Scott do now he knows about Derek and stiles. Will he try and break them up or not? Find out next week!**

**p.s. Boyd died! NOOOOOO! I just wish that Derek could kill Kali. Like seriously. And Kali killed Erica too. I miss Erica, she could have helped with the alphas…I think. **


	8. The attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf and all that stuff.**

Ian as been posting his stealthiest and quickest betas all over town, they would cover-up their scents so they won't be detected by Ana's pack. He told Derek that when they find her, he wanted the privilege to kill her for what she done to them.

After the attack only eleven had survived the fire, six adults and five pups. They had few human pack members that took them in and created and alibi for them. Ian took everyone after the case was closed when the police couldn't find what caused the fire and they assumed that wild animals mauled the bodies outside but Ian already knew who caused it.

When the bodies were buried, Ian took all of fifteen members with him. He vowed that they would return to rebuild what they lost but they needed to find her. They traveled around the country, they would stay and another ally pack's territory for a few days until they would get a lead on her but soon would disappear of the face of the earth until they had to move again.

Now she's in beacon hills after something she always wanted. He can only hope that she doesn't find out that he's not here in town.

The late bell rang through the school. Stiles and Scott races through the halls, Scott was using his werewolf powers to make it faster but stiles was having trouble keeping up.

"Scott, wait!" but Scott already busted through the door

Stiles then ran inside almost crashing into his teacher but was able to stop himself, he then took his seat next to Scott's.

"Tardy again, gentlemen?" said the teacher as they were marked

_Outside the school was a blond with two other men behind her. Her eyes flashed red and a low angry growl came from her, "do it when he's alone" she said and left._

"Ok class, today I want you guys to get into groups a six. You're going to do a project and it will be due in one week" said the teacher

Instantly Scott, Isaac, Lydia and stiles moved their desks together. Isaac moved to stiles right and Scott moved to Lydia's left.

"So I guess that since this is a project stiles and I will do the work?' asked Lydia

"What about us? What will we do?" asked Isaac

"Well, Scott is as smart as a brick and I'm assuming you're the same" said the strawberry blonde

"Smart as a brick? That's an insult right?" asked the tanned teen

Stiles rolled his eyes and was able to reply but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He then noticed the two new kids standing in front of them.

"Can we help you?" said stiles; he squirmed at their gazes as they looked at him like a piece of meat, the type that you don't want to eat.

"Um…yeah, there aren't any other groups and you guys are short and we were wondering that if we can be in your group"

"Yeah sure, you guys might be better at thinking than these two" stiles pointed at Isaac and Scott.

Throughout the rest of the class went by fast. He talked to the new kids, ken and jinn. He didn't notice the stares that Scott and Isaac were giving to the new students.

"You guys should hang with us at lunch." Said stiles and ken and jinn smiled and accepted his invitation

When the bell rang they all went their separate ways except for stiles and Scott who were talking together to their net class.

"They're really cool, don't you think so?" stiles answer wasn't answered and he looked at Scott who had his scowl on like if he was thinking, "Scott? Scott are you ok?" stiles waved his hand in front Scott's face

The werewolf teen stopped and faced his best friend, "they smelled weird." Said Scott

"They what? They smelled weird?" stiles stared at him as if he grew a second head, "why are you smelling people?"

"I didn't smell them on purpose but they smelled weird, like the woods and powder?"

"Powder? Well…yeah that weird but I bet you smelled weirder things"

When lunch came around they all sat together in their usual table which was the 'popular table' since Lydia and Jackson sat here with other popular kids. When stiles spotted ken and jinn he called them over to sit with them, Scott and Isaac both looked uneasy about them.

"So where did you guys live before?" asked stiles

"Canada" and "Florida" were the replies he got from ken and jinn. They both looked at each other and they both said the other's answer trying to make themselves sound believable.

"I lived in Canada and jinn in Florida." Said ken

"So why are you here?" asked Scott, stiles noticed that Scott had an annoyed and aggressive tone.

"We're cousins and we don't spend a lot of time together and our parents decided to send us with our aunt for the year"

"Who's your aunt?" asked Isaac

"Her name is Ana...," ken tried to think of names that have Ana in them until he thought of one, "Anastasia, her name is Anastasia

Stiles thought it was weird that it took him long to answer. Like he was thinking to make a name up but it then flew out of his head and started a conversation.

For the rest of lunch stiles and Lydia talked to ken and jinn. They learned that they lived with only their aunts for uncles. Both their parents died when they were both young. Scott and Isaac talked to each other in hushed voices.

"Then Scott…"stiles felt a vibration on his thigh, he took out his phone and saw it was a text message from Derek.

'Training after school' stiles groaned at going back

"What is it?" asked Isaac

"It's Derek. He wants he to come over after school" right then the bell rang signaling the end of their lunch. They each went to different directions; they missed when ken and inn tensed at Derek's name and the glares that were aimed at stiles' head.

Stiles hit the ground on his stomach making a loud thud noise. He winced at the pain and had a couching fit. A groan escaped from him as he turned over to his back and rub some of the pain from his chest.

"Ow, that hurts" moaned stiles

"Because it was supposed to" Answered a deep voice

"Shut up, Derek, can we move onto something else and not you having to throw me?" stiles winced again as he stood up, "because I don't think ill last long"

"Fine." They were in a clearing close to the Hale house. Derek walked to the opposite direction stiles was at and picked up something off the ground. It glinted in the sunlight. He took a step forward but stopped when Derek whirled around and threw whatever he had in his hand. A whizzing sound passed his head, he felt the object fly pass his ear and the force.

"Holy-!" stiles jumped in surprise and covered his head with his arms. He looked at Derek who had his arms crossed with a grin, "not funny!"

He looked behind him and saw the knife stuck in a tree trunk. He ran to it and held the handle to try and pull it out but failed each time. a chuckle was hard behind him and Derek got the handle and easily pulled it out.

"You could have killed me you know"

Derek scoffed, "yeah I know but I didn't choose to"

The teen just rolled his eyes and said, "So you're going to teach me how to throw knives now?"

They spent the afternoon throwing knives and damaging trees. Derek helped the teen how to hold a knife when he wants to throw it.

"I better now feel anything and if I do it better be your phone or wallet" said stiles as Derek placed himself behind the tee. He placed his hands over stiles' to help him place his hands on the right spots.

"Shut up, stiles, I'm helping you here"

for thirty minutes stiles practice his aim. He would sometimes get frustrated that the knife would bounce off the trees.

"This is so hard!" complained the teen

"Why don't we take a break? I'll get some water" Derek walked into the woods heading for the burned house. Stiles laid on his back closing his eyes as he rested. His body instantly relaxed and the torture of being thrown all over the place was catching up to him.

He heard the crunching of dry leaves and then felt a presence near him.

"Derek, can I stay here for a few more minutes? Why body needs to recover and I don't have werewolf powers like you" said stiles, the person who he thought was Derek kept getting nearer

Stiles took a deep breath filling in his lungs until it was suddenly cut off by a hand on his throat. His eyes snapped open but were blinded by the sun so he couldn't see who it was just yet. He tried clawing at the hand but it didn't give out. He rapidly blinked his eyes for the effects of the sun would go away.

When his eyes cleared it wasn't Derek who was giving one of his werewolves defend lessons it was someone else who he didn't know. The person was probably in his thirties. The man squeezed stiles' throat making the teen hear crunching like noises as his air was being cut off.

His eyesight started to blur and the memory of his first assignation attempt came back to him. The remembered after that night he kept a small pocket knife in his pocket, his dad gave it to him last year when a kid was kidnapped.

He quickly stuck his hand into his right pocket and got his knife. His right hand fumbled to pull the knife out and his left hand held the wrist of the werewolf chocking him.

Stiles was able to pull the knife out but dread consumed his body has it slipped out of his hands. His sight blurred until he was only able to see blobs of color. A loud roar suddenly ripped through the air and he was dropped. He let out a loud and long gasp and started to cough.

Stiles tried to stand up with the help of the tree close to him but slid down back. He can hear the fighting that was going on and so he hide behind the tree to get away from the werewolves' fight.

Other pair of hands got him by the shoulders making him jump.

"Stiles, it's me" stiles immediately relaxed a bit when heard Isaac's voice

Stiles opened his mouth to reply but his voice came out very housre. He coughed again; stiles put his hands to his ears as a loud roar erupted from a werewolf.

Isaac helped stiles stand up and supported most of his weight, Stiles immediately was consumed with a wave of dizziness.

"Derek, help me with stiles" the said alpha quickly came over and lifted the teen bridal style.

"Do we take him to the hospital?" asked Isaac

Stiles rubbed his eyes to better his sight. His sight returned to normal and saw he was outside in the alpha's arms. He looked over Derek's shoulder and saw peter, Isaac and Scott who just came out of the woods running to him.

"What happened? I heard Derek." said the teen with the uneven jaw

"Stiles got in a fight" said peter

"With who?" Scott put on his protective face on and then faced Derek, "what did you do to him?!" growled Scott, eyes flashing yellow

"Would you actually think I would do something to him and then carry him?" Derek motioned to stiles in his arms.

Scott's eyes flashed and Derek's eyes flashed in return. Stiles rolled his eyes and swung his arms in the air to get their attention. They all looked at him and he pointed at the edge of the woods. People were coming out in almost every direction with fangs and claws. The three betas made a circle around the alpha and the human as they got ready to fight.

**I'm in trouble right now. I'm running out of ideas fast. So I need help, if you guys want you can give me ideas. I try and read or think but I'm having writers block. Anyways, what will happen to stiles and the gang? Will Ian get to Ana and stop her? Find out next time! **

**This isn't related to the story but…they showed Talia in teen wolf! I never expected her to look like that though. And aww, poor Derek, I swear, he has a lot of troubles with girls but I blame peter for what happened with Paige. Is that her name? He was the one that said to turn her. **


	9. The second failure

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf

A doctor was explaining to the sheriff about the x-rays they took. He was pointing at certain parts. The sheriff of beacon hills stood there with clenched fists.

"_You've got to be kidding me right now" growled Derek and he tighten his hold on stiles_

_About a dozen werewolves surrounded them. They all shifted to their beta forms but they were still put numbered with an injured human._

"_Peter take stiles and go back inside" said Derek as he put stiles back on his feet._

_Peter moved to stiles' side and out his arms around the teen's waist to help support him. When they took a step to the house the werewolves charged at them. _

"His throat will have bruises and his vocal cords haven been permanently damaged." Said the doctor

"So he shouldn't talk?" asked john Stilinski

"Yes he shouldn't, that would damaged his cords since they're healing"

_Peter hoisted stiles on his shoulder and ran inside. Stiles only got a glimpse of Derek grabbing one of the werewolves and slamming him of the ground before the door closed. The teen can hear roars, blood splattering and bodies colliding. _

_Peter's claws came out but couldn't shift to beta form since he was still weak from his stunt he pulled with Lydia. Stiles got the metal claws from under a floor board where Derek told him to put them. He put them on and got some wolfsbane he had under the floor board. He used the purple flower to poison the claws but was slightly getting dizzy and his throat was burning in pain. _

"Ok stiles, your free to go but you have to keep that around your neck for the swelling" said the doctor pointing at the cold water pouch that was wrapped around stiles neck for the swelling.

"And no talking." John pointed at stiles, "and I need you to tell me what happened again" said the sheriff as he faced Isaac

_Peter pushed stiles behind him when a loud thud came from the opposite of a wall. Stiles can hear fighting but didn't know if they were losing opr not. _

_A loud roar echoed that can only be from an alpha. More thuds came from outside the wall. The werewolf and the human can hear Derek's voice but it was muffled from the walls and fighting. _

"_I think it will be safer if we go…" stiles looked at peter and he pointed downwards. He meant the basement. _

_Stiles then started to do hand gestures which peter caught on as saying 'do you think that's a good idea?' _

John Stilinski was out on the hallway with Isaac just outside stiles door. He wanted to know what happened to the last detail.

"I needed someone to talk to about some of my problems" said Isaac

The sheriff looked at Isaac waiting for I'm to go on with the story.

"And stiles was there and he told me he'll help. We went for a walk and ended up in the woods_**" **_

"_c'mon" said peter and grabbed stiles from his upper arm_

_As they made their way to the basement they heard a class shatter from upstairs._

"_Well that's not good" said peter in a clam voice _

_Two betas then came down from the stairs Peter and stiles returned to the living room since it had more space. _

"_This is easier then I expected" said a beta that was a female. Peter just rolled his eyes and then turned blue and his claws came out and fangs grew._

_Both werewolves charged at each other and peter managed to get the female werewolf on the floor. She sprang back up and landed a punch on peter's temple, knocking him down and dizzy._

"We didn't see the man come behind or hear him at all" said Isaac

"So he sneaked-up on you two?" Isaac nodded

Isaac made up the story as he went and his nervousness and emotions made the sheriff believe him. But they had to make the sheriff believe that he was attacked as well.

"He hit me with a branch or a log" john looked and the teen's right side of the face that had a huge bruise.

The teen ten said that the attacker searched through he pockets and got his wallet. Then that stiles tried to help him but their attacker took a gun out. He explained that he heard them struggling, stiles managed to get the gun away but the attacker got the upper hand and started to choke stiles.

_The beta kicked peter hard enough that he went flying across the room and hit the wall and lost consciousness. She then faced the teen in the room that was ready to fight but was scared to death._

"_Isn't that cute," she tilted her head and smiled, "you think that those fake werewolf claws will help you?" _

_Stiles didn't reply. She charged at him and dodged to the right but stopped as he heard her laugh. He then noticed that she didn't move._

"_You should have seen how you looked" she laughed a bit more till and actually charged at stiles. she was faster than he expected as she got his shoulder and then his back hit the floor. _

_Stiles rolled away when a foot came straight towards his face. He swung his arm aiming for her side but she moved away and barley nicked her hand. _

_The beta hissed in pain and saw that a vein turned and a blister started to form, "smart. That's very smart, twerp" _

_Stiles smirked and wanted so badly to give a sarcastic comment but his throat still burned and the swelling was helping him right now. He felt like he was suffocating. _

'_God I wish I had a knife'_ thought stiles

"Did he believe it?" asked Scott

"Yeah he did" replied Isaac

Both werewolves are driving to the Stilinski house with stiles at the back seat of Scott's car.

"What did you tell him about the 'attacker'?" asked tanned teen

Isaac sighed, "You know…the usual. Covered face and black clothes and with evil eyes"

They both heard stiles scoff at the back. They were quiet for the rest of the ride home until both werewolves playing. They pushed each other and stiles held onto the seats. He pulled out his phone and typed a text and sent it.

Isaac's phone beep and he pulled it out of his pocket and opened it. Scott was leaning over trying to see what it said.

'Can you guys stop? I don't want to go back to the hospital and for you guys to explain what happened. Scott pay attention to the road!'

Scott looked out the windshield and turned back to the right lane when another car was getting to close in front of them.

_The beta punched stiles on the stomach making his cough and blood came out as well. She then got his shirt and flung him to a wall. Stiles looked at peter's limp body and then noticed some movement from the werewolf. Stiles can still hear fighting but it seems to be dying down. _

"_I just love toying with you" said the beta._

_Stiles then got up with the support from a nearby wall. Now he felt like he couldn't suck in any air. The punch knocked the air out of him. He waited for the beta to make her next move. _

_The female beta's fangs grew to make the final kill. She made her way to stiles to tear out his throat. _

_The teen faked that he couldn't move anymore. When the time was right he swung again and made contact with to beta's torso. She jerked back in pain and hissed as the wolfsbane burned her. _

_Stiles the remembered that Derek has his own secret finding spot under the floor boards. He ran close to the fireplace and started to pick at the spaces between the boards. The female beta recovered a bit and headed to stiles._

_The teen opened a loose board and pulled out and vial with black powder and wolfsbane. He put them into his pocket and used the board and swung it to the werewolf and made contact with her forehead. Stiles ran to peter's body and poured the power onto his hand and closed his fingers. _

_He then made a circle around them. The beta tried to get to them but stopped from passing. Stiles ginned and the girl snapped at him and he slashed her cheek. _

_He saw black blood coming from her torso, hand and then cheek. She looked surprised from it was well and then ran to the back door leading outside. A huge figure popped out and got her by the throat. Stiles turned away before her throat was slashed opened by the alpha. _

Three teens walked through the door and headed to the kitchen. Isaac and Scott started to pick out food and quickly eating it. Stiles stayed at the back and went to the living room and turned the TV on.

The other teens soon joined him and started to talk about the weather, school, and so on.

"It was a good thing that Ian's pack made it or we've been killed" said Scott who stretched his sore muscles

"Yeah, I know" replied Isaac sounding tired and he closed his eyes and his breath soon evened out.

Scott tired to stay awake but soon gave in and closed his eyes. Stiles shook his head and turned the TV off. He slowly made it upstairs and into his room. He showered and changed clothes and go into bed.

"_Stiles" came a deep voice_

_The said teen opened his eyes and turned back around. His brown eyes were met with concerned green eyes._

"_Derek" said stiles and threw his arms around the alpha's neck._

_Stiles tired to pull Derek close but as much as he pulled Derek didn't move an inch. The brown-haired boy looked at the older male and he pointed downwards. Then stiles noticed the ring of mountain ash and broke it. _

_Then it was Derek who wrapped his arms around the thin waist and pulled him close to his larger body. Then teen noticed how bloody Derek was. He had scratches around his torso, chest and back. Some of his shirt was long gone and few wounds were still open. _

"_Is he ok?" stiles looked over Derek's shoulder and saw the same man that was at Derek's loft when he woke up from his first attack. He remembered that his name was Ian. _

"_Not really," replied Derek, "he has some bruises and his throat is purple" _

_Derek then inspected his entire body. Feeling him and lifting his shirt up to see the damage the wolf caused._

'_He's not looking. He's just groping me'_ though the teen

It was long n his sleep until he felt strong arms circle around him. He moved closer to the heat that the wolf was giving off. Derek made a purr like growl.

"Sorry I couldn't protect you better" said Derek

Stiles opened his eyes and moved to face the werewolf. He shook his head disagreeing with the alpha.

"I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have been at your side like a good mate will do" Derek continued with his regrets on what he should have done.

Stiles stopped his by getting his head between his hands and brought their lips together. The kiss was long and slow. When they broke apart, Derek brought his forehead together with stiles.

Derek was about to open his mouth again to say something he should have done but was stopped by stiles' finger and he whispered, "Shut up"

_A blond woman saw from a distance as they fight died down. She managed to avoid Ian when he came for the rescue and help Derek. She usually paid attention inside the burned house and hear what was going on. _

_From what she can hear is that they beta she sent was toying with the prey. She was going to kill her if she doesn't get killed first. When he glimpsed at the figures outside her blue eyes net green ones, her heart skipped a beat. She was looking at Derek Hale and he was looking at her. She gave a flirty smile but was met with alpha red eyes. _

_Derek's fangs grew when he spotted the Female Alpha that wanted his mate dead. He was about to sprint at her but she turned and ran. He looked at her as she disappeared. _

**Hope you guys like it. I spent an hour on this because I didn't have time. Like seriously…no time at all…though out the week. Anyways enjoy. Ana's second attack failed! Will she be the one to go after stiles next? Like they say 'three's the charm' **

**Like I said, Derek had very bad luck with girls. I didn't think Jennifer would be the killer. And he HAD SEX WITH HER! She looks so gross when she's in her evil form. And I didn't see it coming that Lydia is a banshee. I seriously hate that Cora has an attitude with everyone when they're trying to save people and she's fighting alphas and getting killed**


	10. The Alpha fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf**

"We need to do something" said Scott, "that's they second attack and we just can't wait around to wait for the next one"

Days passed since the attack at the Hale house. Only a few werewolves that attacked them escaped and they buried to bodies far away from beacon hills.

"And who do you suggest Scott?" asked peter who was in the corner of the living room In the Stilinski house.

"Set up and trap maybe?" suggest Isaac, "we can use some of stiles clothes and put it on the manikin that was used to get stiles"

"Well…we have to tell Derek since he's that alpha and whatnot" answered peter. He looked up stairs where Derek and stiles were at the moment.

"Do you think the alpha of their pack will come out this time?" asked Scott

"I don't know. Derek said she was there but was far off. She just maybe hide but if her betas keep getting killed she might come out" replied the older male.

The door bell just rang and Scott got up and walked to the front door. He opened to door to find Ian and four of his betas behind him. They walked into the house and went to one side of the living room.

"Did you find anything?" Derek's deep voice came from upstairs.

"Yes, we were able to follow one of the betas" answered Ian

Derek came down the stairs and stood in front of Ian. Isaac and peter immediately took their places few steps behind Derek.

"Where did he go?" asked peter

"We followed him to an old warehouse and they've been hiding their scents so we won't find them" said Ian

"Where's the warehouse?" asked Derek

"It's an old train depot" said a beta behind Ian

"This girl must really be obsessed with if she will hide in Derek's old hideout" said Scott

"You've got no idea. She would sometimes fantasies about him and we would be able to smell how aroused she was" said Ian, Scott eyes widen, peter laughed and Derek shivered

"But we need to come up with a plan" said peter

"Why? Can't we just go in there and get rid of them right now?" Scott scowled at what peter said

"We can just go in there with guns blazing. We need a plan because we don't know what they could have in there" replied peter

"What are we going to do, mistress?" asked a brown skinned female beta

"I thinking of a few things" answered Ana, "I want people outside on watch 24/7"

"Right away mistress" replied the beta. She bowed her head and went off

"What are you planning?" Ana feels a presence behind her and she turns to face brick, her new head beta

"Something that will get me closer to Derek" answered Ana

"maybe have you thought that he doesn't want you?" brick was one of her betas whose isn't afraid to say what on their mind, "he does have a mate after all and we know he won't move on anytime soon"

Ana growled, "but he will soon enough. He'll notice me and forget about that weak human"

"That 'weak' human has been quiet the…I don't know who to put it" said brick

Ana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is…give up. Every time you sent someone to kill him, he always comes out alive. Derek and the human mates and why is it important for you to get him?"

"Because I'm his true mate. He belongs with me and when he mate we will be stronger together" Ana smiled as she pictured it in her head

"You, my dear, are delusional" said brick with a shake of his head

"What do you think we do then, brick?" asked Ana with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you feel?" asked Derek

Stiles sat up his with bed with the laptop on his lap. Stiles was researching supernatural things because he was bored and was being forced by Derek who would hover over him. At first stiles thought it was sweet and caring but now it was too much for him.

"Drink this," Derek handed stiles a tea that he always made for him, "it'll help with your throat"

Stiles rolled his eyes but drank it anyways. When the teen passed the mug back to the werewolf, Derek closed the laptop and attacked stiles neck. Stiles rolled his eyes again but gave Derek more access to his neck.

'_Always so horny'_ thought stiles

Derek kissed and nipped and stiles neck and then connected lips. A moan came from stiles and Derek growled in response. The wolf then put his face in stiles neck and inhaled.

"I love your smell" growled Derek

The tea that Derek has been giving him helped him with his vocal cords. Little by little his voice was getting better and he can talk but it sometimes stiles voice come out housre or it sounds like a sick person losing their voice.

"Bet you do" whispered stiles

The werewolf still kept attacking the teen's neck leaving bruises as if he was marking his territory.

"Derek if your done in there, we need to talk" Isaac's voice interrupted through the door. Derek growled and stiles didn't need to see though the doors to see Isaac bare his neck. He knew that the beta cowered.

"Go" whispered stiles into Derek's ear

Derek placed one last kiss on stiles lips and walked out the door. He walked down the stairs and joined everyone else.

They came up with a plan and now they had to set up everything and take their places. They got ready when Isaac remembered something.

"Wait, who's going to look after stiles?" asked the beta

Ian's pack obviously didn't volunteer since they didn't know the teen and they needed all their pack mates. Derek had to be there since he's one of the alphas. In the end it was Scott who volunteered.

"I'll stay," the teen stepped forward, "I have to look after him since he's my best friend"

Scott went upstairs to stiles as everyone else was walking out. Scott opened the door but lost his balance as Isaac came running in and up on stiles. He tucked his head in stiles neck like Derek did before. The tall teen whined and held stiles in a crushing hug and then walked out the room.

"What the hell was that?" asked Scott. He looked at stiles expecting an answer

Stiles shrugged his shoulders but then got an idea from the face he made. He got his laptop and started to type. He turned it over so the other teen can see it.

'_I think it's like a pack mom thing? You know, since Derek and I am mates and all that good stuff_' Scott nodded in understanding but when he saw a hickey that Derek left he shivered at the thought.

"Ok so what do you want to do?" asked Scott

Stiles typed something and turned his laptop, '_let's talk and play video games. It seems we never talked since all this started'_

"Everyone ready?" Ian's betas nodded to their alpha as they gathered in hiding places around the train depot.

When Ian gave the signal, they all charged to the warehouse. When they came crashing in, they were met with a few other werewolves. The wolves that were in the train depot were defeated easily and Ian knew that something wasn't right.

"Search the place" ordered Ian

Derek was outside at the woods. He heard everything that happened and knew that the blond alpha was there. Isaac and peter are searching other places and he's on his own.

"I knew you will find your way to me" came a high feminine voice

Derek growled at it. He knew that this was the person that wasted to harm his mate. He turned to face the other alpha; his eyes flashed red when he saw her face.

She gasped and her hands flew to her face to cover it, "no don't look at me. That stupid human damaged my face"

Derek can see cuts that haven't healed yet since wolfsbane entered it, "when I guess you'll look ugly inside out" growled Derek

She gasped again, "but you will know how to love me even if I look like this" she dropped her hands and Derek's expression changed almost to disgust. Some cuts were still oozing black blood and they pulled her face out of shape at some places.

"Sorry but if you haven't noticed, I already have someone" then Derek lunged to the blond alpha

Ana let her guard down but was able to move at the last second. When he evaded the attack she then left pain on her arm and wetness. She looked and saw that Derek was able to get her and was bleeding.

"Fine let's play. I'll have to break you then and make you a slave if I have to!" Ana lunged at Derek who had no trouble dodging her attack

Ana was a bit slower then Derek but at times she would get a second wind and manage to slash at Derek. The wounds didn't heal as fast like other attacks because Ana is an alpha.

After a few minutes they both stood staring at each other and the sound of fighting reached Derek's ear. More of Ana's betas have come out to help kill the others. He hoped that Isaac and peter got get corned

'Something feels weird or wrong' Scott tilted his head

"How, what do you mean?"

'I don't know. Something just does.' Typed stiles

"Well they did go out and trying to get a pack out of beacon hills" said Scott, "maybe it's a pack mom thingy. Maybe that Isaac feels scared or Derek feels nervous about you" added the tanned teen

'Maybe your right' typed stiles.

The feeling never left him. He kept looking out the window as it got dark. He felt like someone was injured. He has this feeling that he was to go out and help but he can't. He just has to wait until they come back.

**Sorry that this chapter is short. I'll make it longer next time. But I do hope that you guys like this chapter even if its short and you guys don't like it. I'll try better next time. **

**What will happen between Derek and Ana? Will they both kill each other or will come out alive? **

**In this episode of teen wolf I hated Jennifer. She took Melissa and Scott had to go to the dark side because of her. And Derek got knocked out by a girl and it wasn't kali. I thought it was funny that the twins told Scott that they didn't want to hurt him. And peter finally fought, even though it was for a short while. **


	11. The little birdy and the mating

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf

Ana sulked in her own corner, they had lost more wolves in their pack. She managed to escape the fight with Derek as some of her betas came to help but they were quickly killed. She didn't try to hurt her beloved but it was obvious that he was trying to hurt her.

"Ana." Brick's voice cut her train of thought

"What?" the irritation in her voice was obvious. She didn't want to hear him talk about leaving without Derek.

Brick brought his hands up in surrender, "oh nothing" he said, "I'm just here to tell you how much members we lost in the fight" brick used his best innocent look

"Fine. How many?" said Ana as clenched her jaw

"Ok, we lost the five in the train depot and Derek killing the betas that helped you escape…" brick added more events that happened in the fight and counted the deaths, "and that all counts up to…thirteen kills and we have eleven members left, including you" said brick

Ana didn't care about how many pack members she lost. Her mind was miles away only thinking about the alpha of beacon hills. She didn't remember most of the fight between her and Derek because the alpha in her took control. When she came back when the beats came into the fight, it was then she realized that she had cuts and was bleeding heavily. Derek looked about the same but less injures covered his body.

"And I'm here to tell you that you should stop chasing Derek like a puppy in love" said brick

"Why should I stop? I love him!" yelled Ana

"You are not in love with him. You think you are. All you want is power and control over everything"

Ana stopped listening to brick. She didn't want to hear him rant about her decisions.

Stiles jumped with the front door was busted open. It almost flew off the hinges but managed to hold on but it was beyond repair. He then noticed that there were people outside but they were not regular people. The pointed eats and extra facial hair and glowing eyes gave it away.

Stiles' heart rate sky rocketed when he saw them but when they walked in he relaxed his muscles when he recognized them. Two betas were carrying a third as they followed Ian. Next came peter and Isaac the last one to enter was the alpha covered in blood.

Stiles almost bulged out of their sockets. Even thought he didn't have a lot of injuries, stiles still wanted to run to him and clean the blood away.

"Don't worry stiles," Derek chuckled, "it's nothing"

Stiles went to check on Isaac where he was sitting in the corner. The temporarily mute teen cleaned the blood that was on some of his fore-head. He checked his torso, head and arms to see his he had another injures that were probably already healed.

He turned to peter who was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed. He was about to walk over to him but stopped.

'_Why would I check him? Its peter'_ thought stiles

"What? You look after him but not me?" peter raised an eyebrow mocking stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes and ignored peter. He then walked to the green-eyed alpha and started to clean him with a wet rag. The werewolf tried to pull away but the teen would tighten his grip.

Ian's beats were working on their injured friend as well. He was ambushed and was outnumbered. If it wasn't for Ian he would possibly be dead. The beta had wounds that haven't healed yet. Only a small stream of blood flowed from them but it was quickly soaked up from the rags they had.

"I need to take him" said Ian. Derek nodded Ian's betas then start3ed to carry him and they walked out of what was left of the front door.

Stiles got a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down something on it and handed it to Scott. The tanned teen read it and looked at the two Hales.

"Stiles said 'whoever broke the door better be fixed'" said Scott

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. He walked out the front entrance and looked at the door and kept walking.

"I'll buy the same door and fix everything" said Derek.

After some time, Isaac left to go to Derek's loft since he's staying with him. Scott stayed for a few hours. The older Hale finally came back with a new door. He took off the damaged one and then placed the new one in.

"I have to leave now. I have to pick up my mom from work" said Scott and he walked away.

They stayed at the living room for some time. They watched movies that stiles had in his living room. On the couch, Derek would pull the teen closer to him until the younger male was leaning against his chest.

In the middle of the third movie they were watching, stiles was falling asleep. Derek's body warmth wasn't helping him stay awake. When he let his eyes close, the door bell rang. Stiles jumped and the werewolf growled and eyes flashed red.

Stiles got off Derek and the wolf stood up and walked to threw door. He quickly opened it -stiles thought they had to buy a new door again- and Derek's hand wrapped around a man's neck. The man struggled again as he was lifted off the floor. The man then started to claw at Derek's hand but the alpha seemed unaffected by it.

"I came to talk" muttered the man. Derek gripped him tighter and the other managed to say something else, "it's about Ana!"

Stiles touched Derek's forearm signaling for him to stop. Instantly Derek dropped him and the man fell with a thud. He couched and then took deep breaths filling his lungs with air.

"talk." Commanded Derek

The man couched some more and then took another deep breath, "I came to talk about Ana. She's going insane"

"You think?" Derek raised an eyebrow at him as he got up on his feet.

"No, she is insane. She won't stop until she has you"he then looked at stiles and until you are dead"

Derek growled in warning and moved in front of stiles. The other werewolf back away to be out of Derek's reached.

"But I think there is a way for her to stop chasing you and coming after you mate"

"How?" asked Derek

"If you two make the whole mating thing complete" stiles knew what he was talking about

Brick explained to the two that they had to have sex to complete the mating. If Derek mated with the human then she would leave them alone. It was a good plan since werewolves get protective when it comes to their mates.

He hope that it will make Ana realize that Derek is not meant for her and will leave this town before the entire pack is killed. He left when he explained everything to the human. He made his way to another abandoned warehouse. They had to move since they found out where they were hiding at.

He entered the warehouse but stopped on his track as a voice ringed out, "where have you been?"

"out." He responded

Ana came out of the shadows with her arms crossed. She circled brick eyeing him up and down as if he was searching for something wrong on him.

"And where was this place 'out'?"

"Why do you care? Don't you have plans to make another attack soon?" he was getting annoyed of this now.

'_That was weird. Why do you think he came to us if he knew he might be killed?' Derek read out loud_

"To help us and to stop all the assignations attempts" replied Derek

Stiles didn't reply right away, he was lost in thought and Derek waited for him. A minute passed and stiles wrote something.

'Do you think it will work?'

Derek froze at the question. He knew that it will work but Ana might not give up. Her mind was long gone. She was insane at thinking that they were mates.

He looked at stiles eyes and nodded, "yes but I don't think that she'll leave us alone"

'_I want to do it' _wrote stiles

"Are you sure? Ana might come back and she'll want to eat you alive" said Derek. He didn't want stiles to do it just because of Ana.

'_I don't care about Ana. I just want to do it because of you'_

"What now mistress?" Ana didn't know what to do now.

"We'll rest for now. We need our strength" answered Ana

She wanted to go after Derek one last time. Brick has some sense about what she is doing. Her pack is decreasing in numbers and we'll probably be wiped out. She knows that brick went somewhere and she can't trust him anymore. That's why she attacked him when he turned away from her to keep walking.

She had brick chained to a wall unconscious and bloody. His clothes barely hanging onto his body, he would seem dead if not for the heartbeat coming from his chest.

The other betas looked at him with worried eyes. Ana smirked, she was using in as an example. She would do that to anyone of them if they do something against her.

Derek and stiles were in the teen's room on the bed. The werewolf placed himself between the human's legs. They kissed slowly, stiles pushed his hands under the werewolf's shirt and up his back. The muscles flexed under his touch.

The wolf ran his hands down the teen's sides and thighs. He growled as he grew more aroused. He set his entire weight on the teen that didn't care much.

Stiles didn't know when and how his clothes came off. He was naked under the alpha that was looking at him with red eyes. He wasn't afraid under that gaze.

The teen helped the alpha undress himself. His heart started to speed up when the older male took his place with him in the bed again. The werewolf nuzzled the teen's neck to ease him.

They didn't talk; they only held each other's gaze as Derek prepared stiles. He groaned in pain but then moaned in pleasure as he got used to it. When it was time Derek used the lube and rubbed some on himself. He positioned himself right outside of stiles.

"Are you sure?" asked Derek one last time

Stiles looked back to the green eyes and nodded his head yes, "I love you" whispered stiles as Derek pushed in.

**I have some new for you guys. Since I entered school again, I might not be updating every Monday or so. I might be able to but I'm not sure with the new schedule I will have since I'm a senior now. I will probably update on the weekends. That is all. So enjoy this.**

**Sorry if I'm not talking about the teen wolf episode here. I had to update early today. Ok, bye **


	12. The knot of bad timing

Disclaimer: I don't own teen

Stiles woke up feeling warm. He can feel something heavy over him. His eyes slowly opened to met with green eyes. Derek was still over him; light was trying to peek through that window in the dark room. He looked at the stand next to his bed which read 7:18 am.

When he looked back at the werewolf who then tucked his face to stiles neck, from the slight movement, stiles felt that they were still connected. He moved to sit-up but hissed in pain when he felt to tug inside him and lay back down.

"Sorry, should have warned you, my knot hasn't gone down yet" said Derek

The teen remembers that peter told him about knotting. The knot was meant to ensure pregnancy when mating. It can last for hours at times.

After that talk with peter, Derek gave him the 'talk' of some sort with him. Derek also told him that he might lose control during mating which he did and gave stiles the 'claim bite' that was on his wrist but the knot felt weird to him. He couldn't get pregnant because he was a guy.

'_So why bother needing it?_' thought stiles

"Do you know when it'll go down?" asked stiles

He was surprised that his voice didn't sound scratchy or sounded like he had a frog in his throat. It sounded clear as if his voice wasn't damaged. He touched the skin on his neck felt no pain from the fading bruises.

"How-"stiles didn't get to say a second word before Derek interrupted him.

"I don't know. You still had the bruises when I fell asleep and this morning they were gone"

Minutes passed by and stiles closed his eyes again. He hoped that the knot goes down before his dad comes back home.

To pass the time they both started conversation with each other. Stiles asked questions about the werewolf world and Derek answered them.

"So why black blood?" asked stiles

"We're not really sure. We just know that it's the body healing itself" answered Derek

"Maybe its waste, you know like it's the tissue that doesn't work or something?" suggested stiles

Right then stiles felt Derek's knot starting to slip out a bit. This was good because stiles was getting tired of staying on the same position for too long.

"That feels weird" said stiles, "it literally feels like there's a stick up my ass right now" said stile with an amused smile

Derek laughs at the comment, which brings a smile to stiles. He never heard Derek laugh before. He only sees Derek smile but at those times they were forced –like at the sheriff's station -or they sent a shiver down his spine –like when he found out Derek gave Erica the bite-

Derek calmed down and quickly grew serious when a door was shut. Stiles can hear faint footsteps. He really wished it was a burgalor but he didn't always get what he wants.

"Stiles are you home?" john Stilinski' voice rang through the house from down stairs.

The teen then muttered a quiet 'crap'. He didn't know what to do right now. Derek's knot wasn't loose enough to slip free and the only way to be undiscovered is to be in the bathroom.

"Derek, I need you to take us to the bathroom" said stiles.

Luckily Derek knew what he meant. Wrapping his arms around the teen and stood up without difficulty. He got a blanket and put it around stiles so he won't be cold and headed to the door.

"Hurry" urged stiles

The werewolf opened the door. He can hear a heartbeat down stairs as he quietly walked to the bathroom door, once in stiles relaxed.

'The clothes!' thought stiles

Derek noticed something was wrong when stiles tensed "what is it?" asked Derek

"We forgot about our clothes. Your clothes" said stiles

Derek tensed as well. He forgot about his clothes that he left scattered all over the room.

"Crap" muttered Derek

Derek's knot finally started to go down and the wolf slowly pulled out. When they freed themselves, Derek wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I'll be back" said stiles to the alpha

The teen cracked the door open to peek outside, when he saw the hallway was clear he walked out with the blanket covering his naked body. In his room he quickly started to pick up Derek's clothes and shoved them under his bed.

"Stiles?" stiles jumped and tighten the blanket around himself

"D-dad" stiles hoped that he didn't see what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" asked john, his eye brow was raised in question

"I was going to take a shower. I'm just picking clothes right now" he thanked that he didn't stuttered

He went down on his knees again and got Derek's clothes from under the bed. He then got back up and hides them in the blanket and got some of his clothes from his closet. The teen opened the window so the room won't smell so much of sex.

When he got back to the bathroom stiles gave Derek his clothes back. The alpha changed back in them.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Derek

"Well I'm obviously going to take a shower…and you should too. I bet we both smell like sex" said stiles with an amused smile.

Derek smiled and quickly gave stiles a quick kiss. He checked for the sheriff's heartbeat and opened the door. He made it to stiles' room and jumped out the window, being careful not to be noticed by the man that is carrying a gun.

Stiles turned on the water when the werewolf left. He got in and washed his body and hair. His thoughts always went back to the events of last night. He remembers that Derek changed to his beta form but it didn't scare him. His only thought was that Derek needed to shave because his side-burns would grow too long.

When he finished washing himself, he changed into clean clothes that he picked from his closet. He started to clean his room as much as he can. He picked up his dirty clothes. He looked at his bed that looked like it took a lot of abuse. He ripped the sheets and took everything and to the washer machine.

Since it was a Saturday he had no homework. He dad was probably asleep due to the long night shift. He separated the clothes and washed them and dried them. He stopped when the doorbell rang. The hazel eyed teen then made his way to the front door. He looked outside.

"And now, let's see what's behind door number 1" said stiles and opened the door to reveal Scott waiting outside.

"What game are we playing?" asked the tanned teen

"We're not playing anything. I was just…it was a…never mind" said stiles

Scott walked in and made his way to the living room to jump onto the couch. He turned on the TV as stiles finished with the laundry.

"So what brings you here, Scott?"

"I just wanna know if you wanna hang out today?" asked Scott

"Yeah sure, what do you want to do?"

"You know you can't keep me here all the time, Ana!" said brick from where he was being held by chains.

He can hear the others nearby. He knew that he was getting to her nerves. He can smell the irritation radiating from her. The others wanted to cut him loose but didn't since Ana looked like she was ready to blow a fuse.

Everyone knew that if someone told her one little thing she might slash their throats right on the spot.

"You know Ana, I'm just wondering, when are you going to run this pack down to the ground? It's just in a matter of days until it happens and you know it. All I was trying to do was helping you and give you advice because that's what good betas do!"

He was hoping that this would blow over soon. He was getting tired of beacon hills. He doesn't know what's so special about this place. He was a town and city that's not really famous for anything.

The only that made it special is because of the Hale pack. It was a very powerful and very well respected pack back in their days before they were burned to the ground.

Also it was famous because of Derek hale. He survived the fire and was making a pack. He was tempted to come and join it but he heard about the argents and the hobo werewolf that was cut in half and that Derek bite a teen and went haywire. The kanima was another reason he didn't want to come to beacon hills.

"God forsaken town" muttered brick under his breath

"What movies to you wanna watch?" asked Scott. He took stiles to the movies because some good movies had started to be shown and he wasn't spending as much time with his best friend.

"Let's see a horror movie" grinned stiles

Scott bought the tickets while stiles got the popcorn and sodas. When it was time to go inside they made their way to the person that said what theater they went to.

"This is going to be so good" whispered Scott was they made their way to the top.

They sat through the previews and make mental reminders to themselves that they were coming to watch that movie. They started to get a bit irritated of the advertisements and the remainders that people shouldn't use their phones.

Then the theater dimmed a bit more both teens got excited. The movie was finally about to start. Since they paid attention to the big screen they didn't notice the yellow eyes staring at stiles.

"Now that, dear nephew, is disgusting," said peter, "couldn't you of taken a shower and then come home from your latest conquest?"

Derek growled in annoyance, he wasn't ready to deal with peter's annoying comments about stiles. Since they mated, he would be very protective over his mate.

"Did they really? Oh god! Now I have they image stuck in my head" came Isaac's voice somewhere in the loft.

"Derek got some clean clothes to change into after he has a long shower to avoid Isaac's ranting and peter's annoying comments that could turn creepy.

**Hey you guys! I was able to make this chapter work and I had a lot of free time in almost all my classes to write it too. Hope that it can last for a bit longer so you guys won't wait long for the next chapter. So enjoy. **

**I have to say that last week's episode of teen wolf was crazy. Derek gave up his alpha powers to save Cora. I think peter wanted that to happen so he can kill Cora and become Alpha again. **


End file.
